Restricted Ardor
by Ariannette
Summary: Takes Place after Season Finale. Did Nathan really die? What will happen to Claire and Peter? Claire's grandmother sweeps her off to Paris to live in solitude. Peter has two personalities thanks to Nikki. Can he still save the world? Paire, no AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Restricted Ardor**

Volume 2: Generations

"I love you Nathan!"

"I love you too"

Peter's hands glow red, not sure, if he can control his power much longer. He glances one last time at Claire before his brother holds him, and they fly off into the sky, saving the city from a horrible accident.

A few minutes pass by, and a bomb explodes in the sky.

…..

Claire stared into the sky, a tear dropping down her eye, _'he has to be ok, he just has to be'._

She looked down from the sky and shut her eyes tight, hoping when she opened them, he'd be in front of her, her hero, Peter.

"Honey, let's go home"

Her father was standing behind her holding limping towards her, with a smile spread across his face. A triumphant smile, a smile that signaled he was happy to have both Petrelli men out of her life permanently.

"But our home burnt down" her voice was soft, still in shock.

"Home is wherever your family is," he said hugging her tightly.

She smiled, but couldn't help feel like something didn't feel right. Sure, this was her father, he'd raised her, but it didn't feel that way anymore, it was as if something had changed, with the exploding nuclear bomb.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bennett, but I hate to disagree with you, her home, is with her family, and that is me. I am her grandmother. I thank you for watching over her, but it's time she returned with her real family"

Mr. Bennett turned to face Angela Petrelli. Claire stood behind her father, holding on to his arm, scared, she didn't want to go with her.

"She's my daughter"

"No Mr. Bennett, she is my granddaughter, and we must leave immediately"

Claire began to walk backwards and came to a stop, when she felt someone behind her, it was a tall black man, the Haitian. Before Claire had a chance to get away, he grabbed her arm, "Let me go!" she struggled to get free, but he was stronger than she was.

"_Portez la fille à la voiture"_

The Haitian nodded, and took Claire towards their car.

Claire looked up at him, "Why is she doing this? She doesn't care about me! I don't want to go with her"

"She has your best interest at heart, you will be safe with her, and you will lead a normal life next to her"

Claire settled into the backseat and crossed her arms, looking out the window towards her dad and Angela arguing, "Normality is vastly overrated"

She looked up at the sky again, sighing.

A couple minutes passed and Angela got into the car with them, smiling, the same fake smile she always put on for Claire.

"Mr. Bennett seems like a reasonable man, but he understands that your place is with us now Claire"

Claire turned once more, and as they started driving away, she looked at her dad, the father she had been raised by. A single tear slipped down her face, not sure, if she'd ever see him again.

"We'll go to Paris now, and leave all this mess behind, we're fortunate to have found you before the bomb went off, I just hope we can leave the city in time now"

Claire frowned and turned to her bio grandmother, "But…it already did, Nathan picked up Peter, and flew away with him…Peter exploded in the sky with Nathan"

Angela looked at her slowly opening her mouth, to object, but no words came out, "No, that's ridiculous, the explosion is inevitable, Nathan has left the city"

The Haitian turned to look at Angela, "_Mademoiselle, c'est vrai. la fille dit la vérité"_

Her grandmother shook her head; "No it's not the truth, Nathan is fine" Angela looked close to tears. Claire hadn't thought she loved her sons that much.

Claire did something she never thought would have been possible before, she reached for her grandmother's hand, and held it. Angela looked over to her and smiled a different smile, a sad smile.

_**Somewhere on the coast of New York City**_

Peter felt as if his body had been torn into a million pieces, and burnt to a crisp. Which when he thought about it, was what had actually happened. He laid on the sand, slowly trying to open his eyes. For a few brief moments, his mind seemed hazy, unable to grasp what had happened, then slowly images of him exploding, and leaving Claire started rushing back into his head.

"Nathan!"

He looked around him, he remembered being in the sky with Nathan, and not being able to stay with him, he had let go of Nathan, and had flown away, as far away as possible, so he couldn't hurt him.

Realization hit him though, no matter how fast he had tried to get away from Nathan, it still probably hadn't been enough. Regardless he stood up, feeling shaky, and soared into the sky, he'd find Nathan, one way or another. He wasn't going to loose his brother, the future wasn't written in stone, he couldn't be dead, he wasn't going to let him die.

His jet-black hair, stuck to his sweaty forehead as he looked down below for any sign of Nathan. He slowed down and frowned, hearing someone's thoughts, soon he was hearing everything. He yelped in pain, it was too much for him, he heard Nathan's though, in all the commotion. It was a simple thought, a selfless one, _please let peter be ok, I have to find peter._ without thinking about it twice, peter flew straight down, to where he had heard his thoughts. Nathan lay on top of a building, face down, he was evidently hurt.

"Nathan!" Peter bent down to turn him over, "Why did you fall Nathan? Why didn't you keep on flying?"

He didn't respond back, Peter bent down, and looked at his face, he was unconscious. Peter had been reading his thoughts, subconsciously.

He slowly and carefully picked him up, thanks to the blonde he had met at building, when he had fought Sylar. Nathan felt light, and Peter found it easy to fly, and hold him at the same time. He searched for the nearest hospital, he knew that Nathan needed fast medical attention.

"Peter?" he faintly heard.

He looked down to see Nathan's eyes open, and look at him for the slightest second, before they closed again.

Nathan's words had been barely audible, but it was reassurance that he would be ok, at least for now….

_To be Continued…_

* * *

Please feel free to send flames or simple reviews. It's going to get juicier later on, but you have to start from the beginning to get to the climax. I promise there will be much more Paire later on, with help of reviews. Peter and Claire are related, and I tried to explain this would be wrong, but hey they just don't listen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters on Heroes, the beginning of the story is the end of how to stop an exploding man, after that it's all my creativity.


	2. Chapter 2

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r**

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 2

Claire looked out her window, the sky outside was gray. It mirrored the exact emotions she herself was feeling. Paris was nothing as she had envisioned it. She had thought that everyone walking around would be fashionable, that they'd be smiling, laughing, elated to be in Paris, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

Her grandmother had enrolled her in a private school. It wasn't far from their apartment, but Claire still had to be taken in the car. She had been surprised to find out that many of the students there spoke English, not that any of them were that welcoming. She felt as if they purposely avoided her. As if her being American was horrible.

It had been four weeks since they had left New York, and they hadn't received any news regarding Nathan or Peter. Her grandmother had left to go back to the states the day before, leaving Claire alone. She had told her that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but if she tried to run she would not succeed.

She knew this was true. The Haitian would be staying with her, and although she had outrun him once before, she didn't have the energy or willpower to do it anymore. With no news of Peter, she felt as if a tiny part of her was slowly dying. He was her hero. He'd saved her without knowing who she was and with the assumption that he was going to die that night. To her that was bravery beyond any other, she admired him more than anyone else.

"Claire, your grandmother is on the phone for you"

Although the Haitian had been living with them for weeks, she still got frightened by his deep voice.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Claire, I have wonderful news! Your father is alive"

She was happy he was safe but Angela hadn't mentioned anything about Peter, "and Peter?

"He's fine. Your father is going to heal, and recuperate very fast. I just wanted to give you the good news"

Something dawned upon Claire though, that had been the reason that her grandmother had left in such a hurry, not giving her an option to go with her. She told her it was just business, but she knew now that it had been on purpose.

"You knew didn't you? You knew they were fine, but didn't want me to go with you! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lower your voice Claire, I knew that there was news, but I didn't know what it was going to be, would you have preferred for me to have brought you to see your dead father and uncle?"

Without thinking about it twice, she hung up the phone. She knew she'd pay for it later, but she didn't have respect for someone who didn't respect her back. Angela might have been her grandmother biologically, but emotionally, she was detached from her.

"That was not a wise thing to do to your grandmother"

The Haitian stood against her door frame, his arms crossed, looking passed her towards the window.

"I don't care, she isn't my real grandmother…just biologically"

For a while they both looked out the window not saying much, just watching as locals walked on the sidewalk. Claire couldn't help at think how free they were, free to be who they wanted.

"Claire…it may be hard, but soon you will understand why your grandmother is protecting you so much. There is a reason for everything. Even through a difficult time, you'll soon discover that happiness isn't as far away as you think"

Claire turned to protest, but he had already left, leaving her in her own despair.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Her grandmother would call her occasionally, but since that first week in December, she hadn't seen her grandmother, or any of her other family for that reason. She was left to celebrate Christmas over the phone with her family. She had no one with her, no one to talk to her, but the near mute Haitian that watched her night and day. Peter sent her one letter for Christmas, a brief, cold impassive one. It didn't feel like him at all, he was so full of hope, so full of love, yet the letter portrayed anything but that.

Didn't he care about her anymore? He'd been so keen on protecting her, and making sure she was taken care of. She didn't understand what had brought on such a change in him.

Claire realized that her stepmother knew nothing of her existence yet. She feared that when the day came, she'd be rejected. Maybe they'd send her back to Texas with her family? She longed for that, she even missed her nuisance of a brother, Lylle…

April had come and go, which meant her birthday had too, she'd turned seventeen, but no one was there to celebrate it with her. Instead she received presents from New York, from her father, grandmother, but none from Peter. First she had felt sad, wasn't she part of the family? Didn't he care somewhat about her? But after thinking about it she'd concluded, that he'd only spent a small amount of time with her, he couldn't possibly have known when her birthday was.

For a reason though, she didn't feel bothered by it, she was growing use to the silence, and being alone. Some days the Haitian wouldn't be there, leaving her an open chance to leave, but she'd been defeated, she didn't want to leave. She didn't feel the strength she'd once felt. She didn't even know where she'd go. Her house in Texas had been destroyed, and she didn't know where her family had gone anyway.

Claire continued her solitude through June, she had become completely accustomed of having an empty apartment. She had a daily routine, wake up, go to school, come home, take ballet lessons from a private teacher, and retreat to her room, to do her homework. Dinner then would be prepared for her, and she'd eat alone in the great dinning room. She'd go shopping, every other week. A car would wait for her outside, and she was driven to the small hip boutiques her grandmother had shown her in her first few weeks in Paris.

Some days she would purposely cut her neck, stomach, arms, to make sure she was still what she had once been, a Hero. Her wounds would heal instantly, but it wasn't enough for her. It seemed crazy now to think, she would go back to that life. It seemed a universe away.

Claire had become a robot, she did was she was told to do, and nothing else. To many others it might have been a bother, but to her it was the way things were in this family. This was the way they felt about her, she knew her place.

That particular afternoon she was looking through a rack at a casual clothing boutique, it wasn't any different than any other day. She bought the new arrivals as she always did, and got a small espresso from a café near the stores. Her driver would always wait outside standing up, making sure to keep an eye on her, as if she'd run away. After she drank her espresso, she got into the car, and waited to be driven home. When they got to her apartment though, she could sense that something was different.

The air seemed lighter, it flowed differently through her skin, she could anticipate something was happening.

She made it inside her apartment to find her grandmother sitting in a very well mannered way in the living room. She looked up at Claire as she came through the door, "Claire, it's been so long"

Claire forced a small smile. Although she was happy to see anyone, she'd hoped, it would be someone else, someone to come and rescue her from the inferno she was living.

"Yes"

Her grandmother hugged her in an awkward way, and quickly let go of her. She looked down at her and smiled, the fake smile, "It's time for you to come and visit your family" Claire felt a jolt of happiness, she was going back to Texas, she'd finally see her family.

"The jet that will take us to New York, is ready, I need you to go pack your things"

The small bubble of hope she'd had was gone now, she wasn't going to see her real family…only her bio one.

……..

When they reached the mansion, it was already dark outside. The sun had gone down, and Claire felt sick with anticipation. She didn't know how everyone would react to seeing her, especially Peter, who'd been so distant while she had been in Paris.

The one thing she had gotten out of Paris was her ability to speak it, and get by barely. On the plane ride over, she'd been practicing with Angela. She of course knew French fluently, just like the Haitian, and she winced when Claire mangled the beautiful language.

She stood in front of the double antique glass doors. They were opened for her promptly and her grandmother pushed the small of her back forward. She instantly heard the voices of two young boys laughing and running around the house. Their laughter almost brought a smile to her face, but as Heidie formalized in front of them her desire to smile had vanished.

"Claire" she had a warm welcoming smile, as she took her hand and shook it, "Please come in, you must be famished after such a long flight"

Claire smiled back, "I'm fine, really"

Angela had already gone upstairs and left them alone, a few silent moments went by. Claire couldn't help think how beautiful Heidie was, she seemed kind too.

_'Perhaps things won't be so bad'_

"I know this is an awkward situation, and it'll get a lot of use to getting to. In time though I think you'll come to think of us as your family"

All she could do was smile, she was grateful that Heidie was making an effort to get along with her. Heidie showed Claire the room she'd be staying in. it was twice the size her room had been in Texas. With beautiful crown molding, and ivory colored walls, it was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

Heidie stayed with her, telling her what had happened to Nathan after the explosion, and how he had been lucky to get away from Peter before anything had happened. She told her about how Nathan had been in a coma for a couple weeks and had temporarily gotten amnesia.

Claire couldn't believe how much she's actually missed. Sure she had spoken to Angela often on the phone, but she hadn't told her anything like that. She'd kept all the phone calls brief and to the point.

They kept talking for about an hour, until there was a knock at the door. Nathan was standing with a straight face trying to force a smile. He slowly walked over to Claire, it was amazing how he had recovered, he didn't have a single scratch on him. He embraced her, and wrapped his arms around her completely, just like the hug he had given her the day she was sent off to Paris.

"We're really happy to have you home Claire, we've missed you"

Claire put her arms around Nathan too and rested her head on his shoulder, but didn't feel any emotion. She could tell he felt tense about hugging her, it felt the same to her. They pulled apart and she smiled, "I'm happy to be here too"

There was one thing in the back of her head that she couldn't get over though, where was Peter? Why was no one telling her about him, and how _he _was?

Nathan left them a few minutes later and Claire turned back to Heidie, who was busy folding her blouses.

"Heidie…how's Peter?"

Heidie looked up at her and sighed, she smiled sadly, "He's ok, he hasn't been completely the same since his explosion, but he's doing fine". Heidie noticed Claire's uneasiness, "You'll see him tonight, don't worry"

After a while Heidie left, and Claire was left alone to unpack the rest of the things she had slowly gathered in Paris. She changed into something less dressy for dinner. A small smile formed on her face at the though that Peter would be there. She unconsciously reapplied her makeup and perfume. She kept combing her hair for a while, until she heard some footsteps, but when she turned back no one was there.

"I've never seen anyone brush their hair as much as you" a husky voice said. Claire turned and saw Peter leaning against her door. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that fit him perfectly, with a white collar shirt and a black sweater on top of it. His collar popped up around his neck, making him look somewhat mischievous.

Claire's stomach gave an involuntary flop.

"You scared me half to death", she carefully placed a hand on her chest.

He walked towards her. His bangs fell on top of his eye as it always did, with his half crooked smile.

Although he looked the same, something about him felt unusual. The way he carried himself was different, he looked so much more self confident, and flirtatious. She knew she had to be mistaken though, because the Peter she knew, would never have come on to her with the expression he was giving her now.

"How have you been?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Peter shrugged with indifference looking down, "You?"

"I've been well. Paris was a whole different experience than here"

He slowly moved closer to her, so that they were inches apart. He opened his mouth, and smirked, "I bet"

His fingers trailed through her long hair , "Your hair grew a lot"

She nodded and gulped. Was he flirting with her? Their proximity was so close that Claire could feel his breath on her neck. He smiled, as if he knew how he was making her feel.

They heard Heidie's voice come from downstairs, calling them for dinner. Peter turned and left her room.

Claire stood there in shock, she wasn't sure what had just happened. What she did know though was that, that wasn't the Peter she'd met at her high school in Odessa. Everything about him had changed, his eyes didn't express the same feelings they had before. They were menacing now, like he held a secret.

She calmed herself down and walked down for dinner, joining them at the table. She looked around them, Peter was seated next to her plate. He turned around and she had noticed he'd put his collar down now. He looked up at her and smiled, as if he hadn't seen her,

"Claire!"

He stood up and hugged her, then pulled out her chair for her, no one noticed though. Nathan was in a deep conversation with his mother, and Heidie was talking to the boys. They hadn't had time to notice his change.

She looked into his eyes, and she saw the Peter from before, her hero.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, frowning, but at the same time managing to for a crooked smile.

She cleared her throat and smiled, she nodded.

_'No! why didn't you save me from Paris, when you knew I was there alone? What's happened to you Peter? You were suppose to protect me, instead you turned into one of them' _was what crossed her mind.

He turned and looked at her for a slight second, and opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan beat him to it.

_"_Tell us Claire, how was your stay in Paris?"

"It was great, I visited the Louvre Museum"

_'It was horrible! I ate snails! I thought they were some type of chicken!' _she thought.

Peter nearly chocked on his water as he started laughing, and water came out of his nose.

"Peter are you alright?" Angela looked half frightened, half grossed out by his sudden behavior.

He nodded calming down, but not before he gave Claire another glance and laughed again, "Sorry…I-yeah, um…sorry"

Dinner was awkward through out the night, for the exception of Heidie who sincerely tried make conversation with Claire. They sat around the table discussing the many areas of politics and how for Nathan being a congressman was the best thing to happen to their family.

The boys went up to bed and the adults were left at the table asking Claire about the many things she had done in Paris. For the most part Peter stayed silent, just surveying his glass of water.

"Well I think it's late enough, and Claire, you had a long flight, I think it's time you went up to bed" Angela stood up, signaling dinner was over.

Claire nodded and excused herself from the table, saying goodnight to everyone. She started walking up the stairs, but heard her name being called behind her. It was Peter, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs with somewhat of a nervous expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop my mom from sending you to Paris"

Claire smiled, "It's ok, it's over, and I'm back"

He dug his hands deep inside his pockets, "I'm happy you're back, goodnight" he gave her one last crooked smile, and walked away leaving her in confusion once again.

She didn't understand why his personality had changed so quickly, but she'd find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**R e s t r i c te d A r d o r**

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 3

"And so with much pleasure, I present tonight the man, I'm happy to call my brother and great friend...Nathan Petrelli" Claire watched from the audience as Peter presented her 'father' the congressman up on stage.

It was another of the many fundraisers that Nathan donated money too, and of course as she was now officially part of the Petrelli family she had an obligation to be there.

Nathan walked up on stage and Peter went to the side, smiling and putting his hands behind his back. For a second they made eye contact, but Peter broke it. His gaze shifted to Nathan once again.

After about twenty minutes, the boredom was starting to get to Claire. She quietly excused herself, and headed towards the refreshment area. She grabbed a cup of punch, and made her way outside the building. Claire sat on the stairs and looked out on to the street, not really looking at anything, but taking it all in.

Claire wondered if she ever again would see her family, this thought had consumed her lately. She wondered if this would be it for her, living with practically strangers. Yes, she was blood related to them, but they knew nothing about her. None of them cared about her nearly as much as her real family back in Odessa.

She caught up in her own world, that when she noticed Peter sit next to her it startled her.

"Shouldn't you be inside with Nathan? I'm sure he needs you for something"

Peter laughed and looked at Claire, "He'll manage. It's you that I'm worried about Claire. You're different. What happened in Paris?"

His voice seemed sincere, and worried, but Claire couldn't explain to him how alone she felt. He had been a Petrelli from birth, but to her this cold heartless family was new for her. She stood out like a sore thumb, and she knew she didn't belong. She didn't understand why they were going out of their way to make her feel this way, when it would just have been simpler to send her back to Texas with her real family.

"It's just hard getting use to a new family, that's all"

Peter put his hand on her back soothingly, "My mom and Nathan can be hardheaded and at first you might not get along with them. But they'll grow on you, you might think they don't love you, but in their own weird way they do"

Claire rested her head on her hands, _'You're not the same Peter. You're the one that's changed, not me'_

He took his hand off her back and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't get why it was so hard for him to communicate what she was thinking.

"Sylar didn't die Claire"

"Of course he did, Hiro stabbed him"

Peter shook his head, "he stabbed him, but he didn't die, he got away."

Claire sat up straight and wrapped her arms around herself, the wind had picked up all of a sudden, and she felt colder.

"There was this man I met last year, his name was Claude. He had the ability to become invisible. I absorbed that power from him, but slyer got to him a month ago. That wasn't the first indication that he was still alive though, his mother was found dead, just days after I explosion. There's been many more accidents after you left"

Claire covered her mouth shocked, and scared at the same time.

"So he can be invisible now? He could be here right now?"

Peter smirked, and his half lower lip went to the side as always, "He's not here, I'd be able to see him, don't worry Claire, as long as you're with me you're safe"

She crossed her arms and smiled, "Well I'm not that frail Peter, remember I'm pretty much indestructible"

His face softened, "But I don't want to take a chance"

Claire felt her whole body shiver as he said that. It really meant a lot to her, for him to care that much.

He cleared his throat, "Because…you know, you're my-Nathan's daughter"

For a slight second she had thought he'd meant it in a different way, but that would have been ridiculous.

_'Unfortunately'_

Peter scratched the back of his neck, he looked nervous. He kept looking down and not daring to look into her eyes. He'd all of a sudden become very timid, and Claire wondered what had provoked it.

Claire looked down too, at her feet; she was wearing a pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes. Angela had actually picked them out for her, and Claire had actually liked them. They looked big on her feet though, she had such a small foot, that finding her size was difficult sometimes.

Peter sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, while he dug the other one deep into his pocket to retreat something. It was a tiny pill bottle. He opened it and downed four pills all at once, without anything to drink.

"What's that for?"

Claire hadn't ever seen Peter take any medicine before; she thought he was indestructible like her.

"It's just pain medication, I have intense headaches lately, and they don't seem to go away" he looked at her, as if he new she wasn't convinced, "If it wasn't for your powers, I think they'd be much worse"

They stayed outside for most of the fundraiser. They talked about the explosion, and the building where Nathan had fallen. Angela had found them outside and rushed them both inside of the building, saying that they were both promoting a bad image for Nathan. She told them that they should be inside mingling with the benefactors.

Angela got her wish, and through out the rest of the night Claire sparked up conversations with complete strangers, but every now and then, Peter would smile at her. It made the talking tolerable until Nathan announced it was time to go home.

Peter left on his own, and Claire watched as he got into his cab, thinking he was the only person she felt safe with, and now she was vulnerable.

Peter didn't come around for a month, missing Sunday brunches. Claire wondered what he was doing; he'd said at the benefit that he would protect her. Instead though, he hadn't even called her, she felt abandoned by him again.

She kept busy through out that time. She was going into her last year of high school, so Angela had taken it upon herself to make sure she was applying for all the most prestigious universities.

She had submitted applications into Oxford, Yale, Georgetown, Harvard, and NYU. Claire didn't want to go to any of those though. She had always dreamed of going to the University of Texas. Every time she mentioned the idea to Nathan and Angela, they squirmed, as if it was rotten food.

"Your application to York Prep was accepted Claire, you'll be attending this coming fall"

Claire smiled up at Nathan. He didn't look down at her, but rather at the newspaper he was reading. She was grateful that he had taken interest in her schooling. She had started seeing that he wasn't really made out of stone all that much.

"That's great"

It sounded forced, but it was the best she could do, and it wasn't as if Nathan noticed anyway. He had an ability to shield himself of anything that wasn't work. Claire called it selective hearing.

Heidi came through the door into the study, "Oh there you are Claire! I've been looking for you all through the house. We need to go, remember? Today is your appointment"

Claire's mind is blank, an appointment to what? Heidi noticed the bemused expression on her face, "to get your license?"

Claire stood up from her reading position, and put the book down beside her, "Of course"

Heidi and Claire arrived at the DMV, but before Claire was able to open the door, Heidi stopped her.

"Claire, wait"

Claire sank back into the leather of the seats and looked attentively at Heidi.

"This isn't where you want to be Claire, I know it. You want to go back with your family in Odessa. I can help you go back"

Claire sighed, and felt a surge of emotions permeate her body. If only it was as simple as saying ok, and going back. Angela would never allow it though, and she knew that. Her grandmother would not permit her to go back to that life, not now. She had been introduced to their political friends as a daughter Nathan had, but had never been close to.

"I wish I could, but Angela would hunt me down and bring me back. She won't let me go back, she's like Nathan, a shark"

Claire knew Heidi wanted to protest, but she also knew that what she had said was right, in the end she would never go back with her family.

"I'm so sorry they're doing this to you Claire"

Claire shrugged and opened the door to get out and get fresh air, before she let herself brake down in tears. Everything was falling apart and as much as she wished she could do something to repair it, there was nothing to be done. The cold hard truth was that from now on she was Claire…Petrelli.

Outside the car, there were paparazzi waiting for them. She put on a smile and bent her head down slightly, as she had learned to do. Being the congressman's daughter had put a spotlight on her, therefore everyone was hungry for pictures of her.

After taking the driving test, and successfully passing it, Heidi had announced that to celebrate they'd go for lunch. She picked a quaint bistro, not far from central park. The scent of the food invaded her nostrils and made her stomach churn. As the host guided them to their table, she surveyed the plates of the other customers, the food looked quite frankly delicious.

"It smells really good here," Claire stated as she picked up the menu.

"Doesn't it? I love it here, but Nathan loathes it, he says it's too small, almost suffocating. Peter was actually the one that brought us here once, me, Nathan, Angela and their dad. It was were he told us he was going to pursue a career in medicine"

"Oh, a doctor?"

Heidi smiled, "No, that's what we had thought too. He told us he wanted to become a nurse"

Claire could only imagine the fit her grandmother must have made when she found out. Angela probably had expected for Peter to follow in Nathan's footsteps, or at least a doctor, but a nurse not.

"It fits him though, I can see Peter being a nurse, he's very…selfless"

Heidi looked past Claire and raised her arm, "Speaking of who, look who just came through the door"

Her head snapped as she turned it around, she massaged it and winced, but saw Peter walking in with a girl. They were laughing, and Peter would occasionally touch the small of her back. He noticed Heidi's hand though, and waved back to them. They slowly made their way to their table and Heidi moved her seat slightly to give them space.

"We were just talking about you" Heidi embraced Peter in a hug as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Really? Oh this is Candice, Candice this is Heidi Nathan's wife, and his daughter Claire"

Peter put his arm around her in a childish way, "This is the cheerleader I was telling you about. Apparently Candice knows your dad Claire" his touch sent an electric wave through out her body.

Claire frowned, but her spine shivered, "You know my dad?"

Candice nodded, Claire had to admit she was beautiful. She had short black flowing hair, and a perfect smile, showing off her almost florescent white teeth. She was tall and slim, with just the right curves to fit her body.

"We use to work together at the paper company"

The way she smiled told Claire that she meant the other job, the secret job her dad had held for years away from his family.

Peter and Candice joined them for lunch. They talked about Nathan mostly and how he was planning to run for president in a year or too, as soon as he got enough support from his political party.

Claire looked over at Candice as she ate. She devoured all her food with out thinking about it, and even picked some off of Peter's plate.

_'God how does she stay so thin? I can't eat like that, I'd blow up and look like Beth Ditto'_

When she looked at Peter, he saw his eyes pouring into her, and smirking. It made her whole body tingle, the way he looked at her, as if he could read her emotions.

_'His smile is so eye-catching'_

Peter looked away from her , and licked his lips.

"Claire just got her license" Heidi announced.

At the sound of her name Claire tuned back into the conversation, "Huh? Oh yes, I did, I don't know why I'd need one though, no one really drives in Manhattan" she laughed as she tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"You never know when the occasion might come up, hell if I was living with my mom I'd steal a car and run away" Peter stared at her with his unfailing smile.

"Speaking of which Peter, why haven't you come around the house lately? Angela has been up to our heads asking about you. She says you're avoiding her. You must come this Sunday for brunch"

Peter turned to Candice who put her hand on his shoulder. "We've been sort of busy"

"You should come Peter, please?" Claire tried not to sound too whinny.

"Sure, We'll come, that's if you're not busy Sunday" Peter looked at Candice.

"I'll be there too"

At that moment Claire's heart sank. She hadn't been extending the invitation to Candice, but rethinking it, it shouldn't bother her she though. Why would it? She had to admit some part of her was jealous that Peter was being more attentive to Candice instead of her. He'd promised to protect her, but apparently his priorities had changed.

Sunday rolled around and Claire was nervous beyond any reasoning. She had changed twelve times, and had done her hair over five. In the end she had settled for white camisole with lace around the borders and the straps. She was wearing very low rise tightly fitted faded jeans. It was only brunch, she didn't feel a need to get excessively done up. Her hair was flat ironed perfectly, and her make up impeccable.

Her justification for caring so much about this brunch was a bit hazy. The only conclusion that she had come up with was that Candice would be coming with Peter and she felt some sort of incomprehensible competition for Peter's attention. He was her uncle, she wanted to be the damsel in distress that he had to save. Not some sexy brunette that had suddenly entered his life out of know where.

Claire walked downstairs to the commotion. Nathan was having a heated conversation with somebody on his phone. While the boys ran around the house playing superman chasing Lex Luther.

The door bell rang and Angela stuck out her head, she noticed Claire was right by it.

"Can you get that please? It must be Peter"

Claire gulped and opened the door, indeed Peter and Candice stood in front of her. He was whispering something into her ear as she laughed trying to look cute. Once the door was fully open though, they noticed Claire and Peter pulled away from Candice.

He stared at Claire for a second, looking at her up and down, "Claire, hi."

"You look really nice" Candice said to her, but the look on her face made Claire realize she didn't mean it. If anything Candice looked thinner.

_'She's so skinny, I must look like an elephant next to her…maybe I should go on a diet?'_

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Angela appeared at the door, "Peter, finally you made time to visit your family"

Angela smiled curtly at Candice and guided them inside the house.

"Claire the table is set, why don't you go join your father and take Candice with you? I'm sure you'll find something to talk about, I need to speak to your _uncle _for a minute"

The word made both Peter and Claire wince, it sounded so firm.

"Of course"

She led Candice through the house and into the back veranda where they had set up brunch. Heidi was already seated with Nathan and her two younger brothers.

Heidi shot her head up, "Candice, it's great to see you again"

She motioned for her to take the seat next to her, as Claire took an empty one on the other side. They're food arrived and they started eating without Peter and Angela. A few minutes passed though and they made their way outside joining them. Peter took a seat next to Claire, and smiled at her.

After looking at Candice, she had lost her appetite, she started feeling fat next to her.

"You're not eating" Peter pointed out as he drank some water.

"I had something in the morning"

_'Not really. I just don't want to look like a pig next to __**her**__."_

Peter sighed and turned away from Claire to Angela.

After twenty minutes of being ignored by pretty much everyone, she excused herself from the table and retreated to her room. She looked around and heaved a sigh, nothing of hers was here. Everything was so alien, and there wasn't anyone she could express what she was feeling to.

She sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chin, rocking herself back and forth. Suddenly though a crazy idea came to her, she wanted to throw herself off the second floor, just for fun, for the exhilaration.

It looked far up, but she closed her eyes as she walked along the railing. Without looking down she let herself fall and feel the hard wood floor as she landed. She could definitely feel her neck broken, and some ribs. Blood was seeping profusely through her broken ribs on to her stomach and her white shirt.

After a few seconds though, her body as always healed itself. She laughed, and stood up stretching.

Peter walked in with an alarmed look on his face, "What happened?"

"I threw myself off the second floor railing"

His face furrowed, "Why?"

"I was bored. I know, it was stupid of me. I just...It's just a way for me to vent"

_'Since know one will listen…especially you'_

Peter's face softened, "Claire…we need to talk"

* * *

There it is chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it, i know i know more paire right? don't worry, we're getting there. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I've already finished started chapter 4 so if you guys really want me to update please review! BTW do any of you know the names of Nathan and Heidi's sons? i totally forgot. 


	4. Chapter 4

**R e s t r i ct e d A r d o r**

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 4

"Claire…we need to talk"

Peter took her hand, and led her to her room, making sure to lock the door behind them. He paced around her room a little gathering his thoughts.

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't take care of you. After I exploded, all I could think about was Nathan, and how hurt he must have been. I thought my mom sending you away would actually keep you safe from everything else. She always told me you were so happy there"

Claire looked down, "I was, it was a great experience-"

"Will you be honest with me please? I know you're lying, you hated it, and I'm sorry. I should have been there to save you. I promise Claire that I'm going to be here for you"

She looked down, "really?"

He walked towards her and picked up her chin, "Yes. Your safety and well-being is my number one priority Claire…no one else"

His touch was stimulating. Even the simplest things like his finger on her chin, made her skin tingle with bliss. His hands were incredible soft, like smooth baby skin. She looked into his face, into his big hazel eyes that under the right lighting had a tinge of green. He smiled at her with his perfect pink lips that swayed to the side.

'_God, he's beautiful…no! What are you thinking Claire? He's not, he's not'_

Peter yanked his hand away from her chin and caused it to hit her chest as he was bringing it down by accident.

His eyes opened all the way sending his eyebrows close to his hairline, "I'm so sorry Claire!"

For a moment Claire was in shock, it hadn't felt bad, but it had again sent a euphoric wave through her brain. Every touch by him was pleasurable.

"It's ok"

He took a few steps back giving them both some space, and dug his hand inside his pocket pulling out his pill bottle. He swallowed a handful, and put the bottle back into his pocket.

"You know, for a nurse I'd say you aren't exactly taking those properly, not that I know anything about medicine"

"Well thanks to you and your resilience, I have a high tolerance. The headaches are getting worse and worse"

Claire frowned, "Why don't you go see a doctor?"

He laughed, "Do you remember what we are? What doctor would be able to help me?"

She blinked, "Dr. Suresh"

He froze for a minute, and opened his mouth, "How do you know about him?"

"Nathan talks about him all the time, and how he's trying to find a cure to this genetic…abnormality, honestly I hope he does find one"

"Why?"

"I'm a freak Peter"

His expression filled with so much emotion, "You are not a freak Claire. Why would you want to be anything else than yourself? This is who you are, cherish it, accept it"

"Look at me Peter! How can I accept it? Dr, Suresh has a theory that I'm never going to die. I'll just keep regenerating. Imagine having to live an eternity while you watch everyone around you die"

_'Watching you die…'_

Peter had looked away, but as that thought crossed her mind, he turned back, "I won't die on you Claire"

She didn't' know how he'd known what she was thinking, but she didn't have time to ask him. Below them, Candice's voice echoed through the mansion, calling for him. He sighed, and smiled one last time at Claire before leaving.

She smacked her forehead trying to straighten up her emotions. Everything was so screwed up, before everything had been so clear. What was happening to her? Why did she care so much about what ever Peter did? Especially when it was obvious that he felt extremely uncomfortable around her. His body expression gave everything way, but then the next moment it would change and he'd be so caring.

_'At least he promised to take care of me, and he will, I know he will…"_

…………..

September was nearly around the corner, meaning that she'd soon have to go to school. Peter had kept his promise somewhat. He went over every Sunday for brunch, but always taking Candice, who never took her eyes off oh him, or her hands.

However, there were always brief moments when they'd have a few minutes to talk. In those few minutes, she'd realize that her mixed feelings for him had only intensified. Which perplexed her even more; he would always say cryptic messages that would make her wonder what he meant.

……………

That Sunday was no different from any other, Claire opened the door to Peter who held Candice's hand. Claire swallowed and smiled at them both. For a split second, she wished she were in an alternate universe, and she _Claire_ was the one who was holding Peter's hand. However, as soon as the thought had entered her mind she cleared it out, finding it silly.

Monty and Simon were as always running around in the house, this time playing Batman and the Joker. Heidi was at the table helping set it up. Angela had taken a business trip to Japan to meet with some important high-class society friends. Without her, everything felt much more peaceful and at ease. Nathan even seemed to be coherent for the first time in a long time and wasn't on the phone with any politician discussing important issues.

Claire looked over at Candice and Peter and wondered how serious they were. But more importantly, she looked over at Peter. She loved how long sleeved button up shirts looked on him. They just _fit _him. Claire watched once again how Candice gorged her food down. It was sickening to Claire, and always took her appetite away. Once seeing Candice do that, she just couldn't eat anymore, so she excused herself from the table and took her plate.

In her room she started looking through a magazine, trying to pass time away until Candice and Peter left. She never felt comfortable when she was here. Having to watch Candice's hands wander all over Peter's body right in front of her, as if she knew it made her jealous. Although she always looked forward to seeing Peter, that anticipation faded away as soon as she opened the door to see Candice, and she would look forward for them leaving.

There was a knock at her door, "Come in"

It was Peter. He stood at the entrance with a worried look on his face, "is everything ok?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "You ask me that every time you see me Peter. You should know by now that I'm fine"

He walked over to her and sat on her bed, "I just want to make you're fine. I promised to take care of you remember?"

She blushed and looked down at her magazine, "Well I'm fine, especially since Angela isn't here, it's sort of like heaven. I've been able to walk around the house comfortably with out her breathing down my back"

He laughed, but then concentrated and formed a serious face, "You're loosing weight"

_'11 pounds so far'_

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she said as she turned the page in the magazine.

He sighed, "Well just…don't loose any more, you're perfect the way you are"

Claire slowly turned her gaze up on him, she felt it then, and she knew what that feeling was.

Peter cleared his throat, "you know what I mean, you just look fine...the way you-look"

She nodded, but couldn't help forming a small smile, and blushing. It caused Peter to smile too and he stood up, "I better get back to Candice, she's probably looking for me"

"Probably…"

He walked out the door and Claire grabbed a pillow to scream into it. She stood up afterwards to look at herself in the mirror; he'd said she was perfect. Had he really meant it? She changed into something more comfortable, and sat back down, but as she did, the doorknob moved. Her gaze went from the magazine to her door.

Peter was at her door again, but his expression had completely changed. He had popped up his collar, and his hair was more tousled than it had been before. The smile that he gave her was so roguish, that it sent apprehension through out her stomach. He looked simply stunning, with such a small difference.

"D-did you forget something"

He didn't say anything though; he just locked the door behind him and walked towards Claire as she stood up. He grabbed her waist roughly and got close to her ear.

"Did I?"

Claire felt all the blood rushing to her head and her stomach continually flopping, "I don't know," she whispered.

He brushed his lips on her neck, until they made their way to her mouth. His kisses were hungry and passionate. This was a complete opposite Peter from the one she knew.

It was as if he couldn't kiss her deep enough. His hands slipped under her shirt, his hands roamed freely on her bare skin.

"PETER!"

Candice's voice roared all the way from downstairs. Peter broke the kiss, and looked at her with his sexy grin, "Damn"

He bit his lip, "I have to go, but _I'll _be back"

Claire was left in her standing position, shocked. Peter had done a complete 360 on her. She didn't understand how he could have changed that fast. It had felt extremely pleasant.

She touched her lips reminiscing the incredible kiss he gave her. She'd never been kissed so fervently before. A few minutes after the euphoria of the experience had drained off; she started realizing what had just happened.

She'd been kissed by her…._uncle._ The more she thought about it the more it caved it that it was morally and ethically wrong. It was incest, but it had felt so right.

Heidi called her name, and Claire composed herself. She started walking out but found Peter supporting himself against the wall.

"Peter? Are you ok?"

He turned to look at her; he had a flustered and confused expression. Claire noticed he had taken his collar down; he seemed like his old self again.

"I…I was just downstairs, and now I'm here. I don't get it, I felt like I blacked out"

_'Does he not remember?"_

Claire bit her lip, and crossed her arms, "What was the last thing you remembered?" her heartbeat slowly started rising.

Peter looked at her chest, but then quickly made eye contact, "I was talking to you, I walked out of your room, and then I went downstairs. I was going to go find Candice, and then it's just…blank after that. Why is your heart beating so fast?"

_'How does he know?'_

"I guess I'm just worried that you blacked out…"

His eyes told her he wasn't completely convinced. He knew there was more to it than that.

"Peter I think you should see that Dr. Suresh. Maybe he can help you?"

He nodded and closed his eyes breathing heavily. He started walking forward, but after taking a few stops Peter stopped. He suddenly fell down, and began rolling down the stairs.

"Peter!"

Claire gasped and ran towards his body that now lay motionless at the bottom of the stairs.

Candice ran towards him too scared, "What happened?" She went to hold him but Claire stopped her.

"_Don't_ touch him." she slowly put her hands over his chest and bent her head down to hear his heart beat, it was steady.

Heidi and Nathan came running from the Veranda, as they approached and saw Peter's body spread out on the floor Heidi let out a small scream.

"What happened?" Nathan was on his knees now too feeling Peter's forehead or for some sign that might have caused him to pass out.

"He said upstairs that he'd blacked out, and then, he started walking…and he just fell down the stairs! I couldn't stop it"

Nathan looked up at her and put his hand over hers, "It's ok Claire, it's not your fault. We should take him to Dr. Suresh"

Claire felt such joy at that moment, yet torment at the same time because of the situation. Nathan had actually looked honest when he'd held her hand, in a strange fatherly way.

"Who the hell is Dr. Suresh?" Candice looked from Nathan to Claire expecting an answer. Neither of them explained who he was though, Nathan simply picked Peter up, and Claire opened the door. Heidi called their driver to the front.

Candice followed them, still asking questions.

"I'm talking here! What's wrong with Peter? Shouldn't he go to a hospital? Who's Suresh?"

They both stopped in their tracks and turned over simultaneously to yell, "SHUT UP!"

The expression on Candice's shocked face was indescribable. Claire smirked as she turned back to get into their car. Candice attempted to open the door after Claire had closed it, but she couldn't help pushing down the lock button.

The driver started driving away and Claire turned her attention back to Peter. His complexion had changed drastically and he looked gaunt. She didn't understand what his body was doing. Maybe his cells were regenerating the wrong way? Maybe he'd absorbed too many powers?

"What's happening to him?"

Nathan looked as shocked as she did, "I don't know"

………..

They arrived at an apartment building on the opposite side of the city. It was in terrible conditions, but Nathan didn't seam to care and carried Peter's body in nonetheless.

They reached Dr. Suresh's door, and Claire knocked impatiently until he opened the door. He looked familiar, he was the dr. she'd seen the night in front of Kirby Plaza.

"Nathan? What's going on?" he asked curiously.

Nathan struggled to hold Peter, "If you let me in, we'll explain"

Dr. Suresh moved aside and let them in. His apartment was filled with medical equipments and mountains of books. Claire got the impression that he hadn't left it in a while too.

They laid Peter down on his couch, and watched as his arm flopped down to the side.

"We don't know what happened, Claire said that he said he blacked out and then woke up in a different spot feeling uneasy, then he rolled down the stairs and just…well you can see what happened. That's not all though, in the house he looked healthy and lean, but as soon as we got into the car he's skin was gray and he looked gaunt"

Nathan paced back and forth explaining everything and rambling on.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Claire eagerly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Peter's power is to mimic others', perhaps he was absorbing too many at the same time? How many of you were at the house?"

Nathan looked at Claire, "Just us two"

Suresh looked at Claire, "What's your ability?"

Claire remembered he didn't know who she was, Nathan had asked about regeneration on his own without mentioning her name.

"I can regenerate"

He gazed at her with a smile, "You can regenerate? You're who Nathan has been asking about?"

She nodded, "but that's not the point! What's wrong with Peter?"

Dr. Suresh held his wrist and took his pulse, after checking other quick things, he looked up at both of them, "He seems to be fine, just unconscious. Nathan you said something similar to this happened last fall?"

Nathan nodded, not taking his eyes off Peter.

"He needs to rest, we need to get him on to that cot and I'll run some test on him," his head pointed to one inside his room. Nathan and Suresh picked him up from each side and they carried his lanky body on to the cot.

Claire sat as they connected a machine to his body to monitor his vitals. She bit on her nail nervously; if something happened to him she didn't know what she'd do.

After a few minutes both men came back, "There's nothing we can do for him right now, only let him sleep. Nathan if you'd allow me, I'd like to ask Claire a series of questions regarding her ability to regenerate?"

Nathan sighed and shrugged.

"Claire, when did you find out about your ability?"

"Last year"

"This might seem too forward of me to ask, but may I see what it is that you can do?"

She sighed and stood up, making her way to his kitchen. Both Nathan and Suresh followed her, and watched as she took a kitchen knife and slight her wrist deeply. Within seconds the long slash, had healed.

Dr. Suresh smiled with admiration, he simply looked stunned.

"Does your body recover from anything?"

Claire nodded, "Pretty much"

They stayed a while longer after that, but left once they realized that Peter did not intend to wake up. She had arranged to go back though, Dr. Suresh seemed impressed with her body's capability to heal itself and wanted to learn more about it.

……………

Claire stood in front of her mirror, examining herself up and down. It was her first day of school at York Prep, just by the name she could tell that image meant everything there. There wasn't much she could do with the uniform. It was a black blazer with a short blue and black plaid skirt. She stared down at her feet, she hadn't worn penny loafers since grade school, but they were mandatory.

"Claire, it's time to go!" Heidi's voice came from below.

She sighed and turned around with her backpack held on one shoulder.

Heidi stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her smiling, "Are you excited?"

As always, Claire faked enthusiasm, "Of course"

"You're going to love it there, Simon and Monty will be there too, so you won't feel so lonely"

_'Great'_

Claire adored the boys, but she could only imagine the first impression that she'd make in front of the other kids her age. Attending a K-12 school was brand new to her.

"You better get going, they're already waiting for you in the car"

Claire nodded, and hurriedly made her way into the vehicle.

When they pulled up to the school Claire looked at the other students walking in. They were all either on their cell phones or talking. She gulped and exhaled, getting out of the care after the boys. They ran over to some other small children that were obviously their friends.

She walked up the stairs to double glass doors. She closed her eyes and opened one. Inside girls were hugging each other after a long summer apart and the boys were shaking each others hands. They all seemed so happy and care free.

"You're Claire Petrelli"

Claire turned to look at a brunette. She was beautiful. Shoulder length brown hair, and piercing green eyes. She was Claire's height and smiled.

"I'm Daphne Kingston. My dad is in the congress too, I must say you bare no resemblance to Monty or Simon"

"I'm their half sister"

"Yes I know. I hear you're a cheerleader, we have a squad and are in need of a replacement. I've done a check up on you, I must say you are the perfect fit for a flyer"

Daphne was filling Claire with too much information. She was awed, but all the information that Daphne knew about her. How had she done a background check on her?

"I wasn't a flyer at my school, just a base"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm aware of that, but our flyer transferred this year, and like I stated we need a replacement, are you interested?"

Claire thought for a few seconds. She'd never been passionate about the sport, she had mainly taken it up because Jackie, her friend from Odessa had been in it. She knew Angela would be happy to see her active in something inside of school. When she thought about it, it could distract her from other things too.

"I guess"

Daphne who'd been straight faced through out the conversation broke out in a grin, revealing her braces.

"Excellent, we have a squad meeting today after school 2:10 sharp, don't be late" She turned away and walked back to her small group of friends that Claire assumed to be squad buddies.

One thing was for sure, she'd gotten something from her old life back, even if it wasn't what she'd hope for. The thought of cheerleading eased her mind, to know that she'd be doing something familiar.

…………

Her first day of school had gone amazingly smooth. Daphne had actually asked her to join her table at lunch, and all the girls had asked her questions about her life in Odessa.

Claire had thought that no one would have dared speak to her, but they'd been friendly.

The squad practice had gone just as smoothly too, she'd been able to stand firmly on top without falling. All the cheerleaders had been amazed with her balance had been that good.

Although she was happy with the result of her first day of school, she had other pressing things to attend to, the most important being Peter.

Promptly after the practice was over she called the Petrelli driver to pick her up and take her directly to Dr. Suresh's apartment. She didn't know what to expect, Peter had been at Suresh's apartment the last week, and Nathan hadn't given her any news.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and heard some footsteps.

A nearly naked Peter opened the door. His hair fell on top of his eye like always, but his body language was different, it wasn't Peter it was _him. _

"Peter…how are you?"

He didn't say anything, instead he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her inside slamming the door behind them. He twirled her around and kissed the back of her neck ravishingly. He broke away from her but only for a second, "Did you miss me?"

_'Yes'_ was what went through her thoughts, but she didn't dare say it out loud.

"Peter, wait!" She freed herself from his grasp, "What's going on? What's gotten into you?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "I'm not Peter"

Claire froze and took a step back, "What do you mean?"

He cocked his head to one side and sighed, "I'm the side of Peter that gets what he wants. Not the pussy who gets stepped all over. I am the hero, I saved the cheerleader"

Claire shook her head, "This isn't the you I know…" a small tear rolled down her cheek. The Peter she knew would wipe it, but this one ignored it and rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, I'm not, I'm the one you want. You want me Claire"

He reached for waist and pushed her towards him, bringing their lips together.

This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted the kind lovable Peter she knew. She pushed him back and stepped backwards, "The other Peter would never do that"

He threw his arms up and laughed, "Exactly! He wouldn't. want to know why? Because he's weak, and incapable of getting the things he wants, that's why I do it for him. I'm the one that has to earn the respect"

Claire didn't know what to do or say, she just stood in shock.

"Peter doesn't know about this" stated his other self, "So don't go running off and tell him"

Claire crossed her arms, "Why shouldn't I?"

He stared into her eyes and slowly moved closer to her as she stepped back, but soon she hit the wall, and he was inches away from her.

"Because then, you won't get this anymore…" He kissed her lips tenderly, and cupped her face as he slowly pressed harder against them.

After a few minutes they broke apart and Claire cleared her throat, "Point taken"

He smiled while he played with the curls of her hair. His free hand made its way under her shirt up towards her chest.

"Another thing…clear your mind when you're around Peter" he planted small kisses on her neck, exciting her body.

"W-why?" she chocked out, his touch weakened her self control, only craving more fondles from him.

"Let's just say he can _sense_ your emotions" His hand was on her mid thigh, working it's way up. She wanted him to continue badly, but the sane part of her head knew what was better. Before she could tell him to stop, he did on his own and took a step back, "He's coming back"

"Huh?" Claire frowned not understanding what he meant.

He wobbled a bit and held his head, then looked up at Claire, Panting and with a scared expression. It was Peter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **what did you guys think? Finally a little Paire, right? Don't worry I don't like candice either! I know that in the show Peter has control over the powers, but seeing as he really hasn't personally met Nikki yet and doesn't know what her 'power' is I thought it be funny if he was totally clueless about what's happening. Yes I know that's not her power, more like childhood trauma, but its an important element in this story. Peter will explain later on why he's cold in the letters, and doesn't really go around that much, but it's all in good time...

Also I can't stress enough how much I enjoy reading all the reviews, I try to comment back some of them. I really love when you guys have questions, or advice. Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing, it really motivates me to write more! Oh and sorry if the chapter was so long, I just start writing and can't stop because I want to finish the story, but I'm trying to pace myself, it's not nearly over...I think?


	5. Chapter 5

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r**

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 5

"What happened? How did we get here?" a panting Peter asked Claire.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind as the other Peter had instructed her to do, "You opened the door for me and invited me in, and I came in and then well you just started wobbling"

Claire felt horrible about lying but she knew that if she told him the truth, she wouldn't have the other Peter anymore.

"I don't understand what's happening, how did I get _here, _to Suresh's apartment?"

"Peter you've been here for a week…you passed out at the house last Sunday"

He shook his head, in disbelief. Peter sat down on the couch and held his head in the palms of his hands, "I think I'm loosing it Claire, I really do"

She'd never seen him so vulnerable before. He looked so scared, and she suddenly felt guilty. How could she not tell him what was going on?

"Peter-"

At that moment Dr. Suresh walked through the door though and interrupted what she had been about to say.

"Ah, Peter you've woken up. Right on time too. I have your lab results which I myself have a lot of questions about"

Peter frowned and scratched his head, "What's going on?"

Dr. Suresh walked over and sat down in a chair opposite to Claire and Peter.

"It seemed like you were absorbing a big power, it sent your body into shock. Your immune system had weakened, but that was not the reason of your black out. I took the liberty of running some blood test and I was surprised by the results. You tested positive for high levels of cetostearyl alcohol, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hypromellose, magnesium stearate, polyethylene glycol, talc and titanium dioxide."

Claire frowned; she had no idea what any of that was. Chemistry wasn't one of her strong subjects in school. Suresh looked at her expression and sighed, "They're the main ingredients in MS Contin…Morphine"

"Oh" Claire said, although she still was unsure about what it meant.

Dr. Suresh turned to Peter, "This type of drug is one that's prescribed to hospice patients, isn't it Peter?"

Peter didn't look at Claire. He just nodded, "but it can also be used as a painkiller"

"Yes, for severe pain, which leads to my next question, why would you take MS Contin, Your body is healthy"

Claire looked from Peter to Dr. Suresh, "is he talking about your headache medicine?"

Peter nodded, still not looking over to her though.

"Like Claire said, I have severe headaches and no matter what I do they just seem to be getting worse. I tried Advil, Tylenol, but the only thing that seemed to help was that"

"Well from what I gathered, it was the main reason you passed out. MS Contin is for chronic pain Peter. You took a large dosage which caused the respiratory depression. That was the reason you fell asleep, and didn't wake up until now"

Claire scratched her head, "I don't get it"

Peter laughed and turned to her, "He said the medicine made me fall asleep"

His smile was back. Peter's lower lip swayed to the side just as she loved it, he was the Peter she was slowly starting to like.

_'Why can't **you** ki_s_s me the way he does?'_

Peter frowned at her, and turned back to Dr. Suresh. He had randomly started talking about how Claire's abilities could grow and that she had know idea about the potential her regeneration could bring her.

"Do you realize that just as you can regenerate, you can tell your body to regenerate at a different age? If you wanted to Claire you could stay 17 forever, just by telling your body to regenerate to that age!"

He seemed fascinated by the idea, but Claire wasn't. She didn't want to live forever.

"You have the ability to heal others Claire. Just by touching them you could cure whatever disease it is they have"

Claire shook her head, "I can't do that! I don't want to be 17 forever! I just want to be normal!" she realized the outburst she'd made and ran out, shocked by her behavior.

She didn't stop running until she was all the way at the end of the block. She'd ran past her driver but she didn't care, she felt like she needed air anyway. She looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. Even though Claire had been living in New York for almost 5 months, she'd never really explored it.

_'What the hell? I'll walk home_' she thought. Even though she didn't know which way to turn, she headed straight. After three blocks, she felt something grab her around her waist and lift her up. She turned around to see who had grabbed her, but no one was there, yet she felt someone's armed tightly around her waist. It slowly pulled her further into the air, it was then that she realized it was Peter.

"Peter?"

She turned again and saw his angelic features. He wasn't smiling though, he actually looked quite upset.

"Why did you run off like that?"

She looked down, then back up at him and swallowed. They were at least 20 feet of the ground, "Did I ever mention to you that I'm a little bit afraid of heights?"

He smirked and his eyes suddenly changed, it was _him_ again, "Oh really?"

They soared further up, until all New York City was below them. Claire held on to Peter for dear life, and started shaking, "You asshole! Why did you do that?"

He pulled her further up so that her face was directly in front of his, "You whine a lot, you know that?"

Their lips met and her whole body shivered, wishing it was the other Peter.

"Why doesn't he like me? Why is it you?"

He laughed, and he started flying him in another direction, "You don't get it do you? If he didn't like you, I wouldn't be here. We've already been through this Claire. I'm the side of him that he doesn't let out. So I have to take the initiative and do something about what he wants. For instance he wants to go to medical school, so I applied for NYU, we got in, he just doesn't know it yet. But that's not the point. The point is…he likes you, but he's too much a fucking gentleman to do anything about it. Its _wrong_ he says. I honestly don't give a shit"

Claire sighed, "He's right, it's wrong, so wrong"

_'I don't care though, no! Yes I do. I don't know?…'_

Peter laughed and slowly landed them on top of a roof. Claire looked around her but didn't recognize where they were.

"This isn't the top of the house is it?" asked Claire referring to the Petrelli mansion.

"No this is my apartment"

His eyes were directly upon hers, and for a few seconds she wondered why he'd brought her there instead, but then it dawned on her.

"Maybe you should take me home"

He shook his head, made his way towards her neck and weakened her with his lips.

………….

It happened.

It hadn't been how she thought it would have gone. She had been expecting pain, intense pain, instead it had just been uncomfortable and fast. He hadn't thought about her what so ever, and moved inside her with quick short thrusts, which had only pleased him.

He was asleep on his bed, and she sat on his couch grabbing her knees, contemplating what to do. She thought that the first time was suppose to feel special, instead she felt empty and dirty. She'd slept with her _uncle_. Sure it has been his psycho alter ego, but in the end it was still him. There was no way around it.

She stood up and walked to the bed, he looked so serene and peaceful. She just wished she could talk to him and tell him what was going on. She sat on the bed next to him and sighed knowing things would change completely now. Yet he wouldn't know, only _him_. She wished more than anything that she could just tell him how she liked him.

Hot tears slowly formed inside her eyes but she wiped them away before letting them go down her cheek. She composed herself and stood up, slipping her skirt back on. She searched around for the rest of her clothing that he had pulled off her.

She didn't want to imagine how Peter would react waking up to find himself naked with her in his apartment. She wouldn't know how to explain the situation to him. Unfortunately for her, her bra was directly underneath him. Her hand slowly went towards the bra; she tried not to touch him, but accidentally did. Whatever he was dreaming it made him smile, and turn. She sighed with relief grabbing her bra and putting it on as swiftly as she could.

As she was walking out to his door, she noticed his head start to look up at her, but she closed the door before he had a chance to see who it was.

On the way to her house she promised herself, to have self control, never again would she touch Peter. No matter how incredibly beautiful he was she'd never again let herself be touched by him either.

…………

The next month was a blur for Claire. She concentrated on school so much that on Sundays she'd take refuge in her room to study while everyone else ate brunch. Peter would go to her room and knock but she wouldn't open the door, and she felt terrible about it. But the truth was that she didn't know when he'd turn on her, and she didn't want to take the chance.

When she'd told Heidi and Nathan about the news they'd gotten excited. Angela though had suggested she try water polo or the girls' softball team. Claire had explained to her though that cheerleading was familiar to her, she felt comfortable with it.

When they asked her why she never joined them to eat anymore, she knew she'd have to come up with a reasonable explanation. One that didn't involve Peter. So she'd explained how she just despised Candice and her arrogant behavior, and preferred not to associate with such a person as her. She knew she'd hurt Peter by saying that, but Angela had been taken aback. She'd commended Claire on knowing what types of people were not suitable to loiter with.

Dr. Suresh had instructed Claire to try and regenerate herself to a different age. So far she'd managed to turn her thumb into a baby thumb. It had freaked her out though and immediately changed back into her normal 17 year old thumb.

"Claire?"

She was unconsciously looking into her locker but not taking anything out. She turned to face Daphne, "Yes?"

Daphne frowned and grabbed her arm. Claire shut her locker and started walking with her.

"What's going on with you lately? You seem so distracted."

Claire sighed, "It's nothing, just homework and stuff"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I'm not an idiot. I see the way your face looks. This is about _someone_, not something. Tell me is it Jerod?"

Claire laughed. Jerod was the quarterback of their football team, "No. believe me I'm totally over football players"

Jerod was handsome though. He had platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was an all American boy in every way. Someone had even started a rumor that they were secretly having a fling.

"Come on you can't tell me you don't think he's gorgeous"

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, he is…attractive, but I've only spoken to him once. Hey if you think he's so good looking why don't you go out with him?"

"I'm more into the angst-y type of boys, extremely pale and dark haired", Daphne sighed as she thought about it, then sparked a smile, "Like a walking dead guy!"

"Like Peter…" Claire hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud.

Daphne stopped, which made Claire stop too, and looked at her with excitement, "Peter Petrelli! Your uncle! Oh Claire you _have _to hook me up with him. He's absolutely gorgeous"

_'Tell me about it'_

There was no possible way that Claire would do such a thing. She couldn't have him herself, and she most certainly wasn't going to just hand him over to Daphne. Peter was like a porcelain doll to her, frail, beautiful, and hers…in some way.

"He's dating somebody right now"

Claire patted Daphne's shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile, "They're getting really serious too"

Daphne shrugged with apathy, "The age difference would have never worked out anyway. Anyhow…Jerod is different from the guys back in Texas Claire. Give him a chance, I hear he likes pretty blondes"

…………

"Have you given any thought about the extra curricular activities I told you about Claire?" Angela hadn't stopped tormenting her about her poor choice in sports.

"I told you even if I wanted to change my sport it's too late, you have to try out and get a uniform, go to camp. It's a long process, it's not as easy as it sounds"

With a huff Angela turned to look out the window of the study room, "I'm sure with a little persuasion we can get you into the water polo team. I think I know the coach"

Claire slammed her book shut and stared at Angela, "You can't _buy_ everything, like you bought Nathan's electionand I'm not changing my mind"

She stood up and made her way upstairs avoiding an excited looking Monty.

"Claire I'm fast! I can run to your room before you can!"

She made an attempt to smile, but it turned into a purse instead. She felt a cold wind pass on her side though and realized it was Monty, a very fast Monty. She ran up the stairs and into her room, where he was jumping on her bed faster that humanly possible.

"See Claire! I'm fast!"

She swallowed and breathed in only imagining what Nathan would say.

"Monty…does dad know?"

He laughed and shook his head. Claire exhaled and felt relieved, "Monty you have to promise me you won't tell him ok?"

He had stopped jumping and gotten off her bed, "Why?"

She struggled with her words, "Because it's your secret and you should let dad try and figure out your secret"

He smiled, "Like the clue game!"

Claire nodded, it wasn't exactly what she was going for but it worked.

Monty skipped out of her room screaming excitedly, but Claire flopped down on her bed.

The sun was setting outside and Claire knew that meant dinner would be soon. She didn't need to worry tonight though, it was a Friday and peter never went over on Fridays.

She changed into a black t-shirt and black yoga pants.

As if on cue Heidi called her to eat dinner. "Claire come downstairs!"

She sighed and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. When she was done she ran down the stairs to see that everyone was in the dining room. When she walked in she noticed a familiar black haired head in front of her.

Peter turned around and smiled at Claire. She immediately took her eyes off him, and looked around for an empty seat other than the one next to Peter. He stood up though and pulled her chair for her. She smiled at him and had no choice but to take it.

Peter was wearing a black pea coat with a white button up shirt underneath and a black blazer to match his pants. Claire couldn't lie to herself, he looked good.

"Claire Peter has wonderful news to tell us" Beamed Angela at her, while holding her hands together.

Peter sat down next to her and smiled, "well it's not really wonderful. Candice and I were suppose to go see Wicked tonight-"

Heidi interpreted him, "Yes! She told me about that"

"But she's extremely sick. And I didn't get the insurance for the tickets. We didn't think we'd need them" he turned to Claire, then to Nathan, "So, Nathan I was wondering if you'd let Claire got with me? I'd invite all of you but the tickets are sold out and I only have two"

Nathan nodded his head and smiled, "Of course! I think Claire would be more than happy to go with you"

She looked around the table, everyone looked overjoyed by the idea. The kids of course were in their own world, but Nathan, Heidi and Angela were all looking at her waiting for her answer.

"I have a lot of homework actually and I'm a mess…"

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes, "Claire don't be ridiculous, go to your room and change, you're going with peter to the play"

She didn't turn to look at peter, instead breathed in deeply and stood up to go change. She hated when Angela made decisions for her. She wasn't even her mother.

She looked through her closet. What did you even wear for a play? She settled on black flats with flared jeans and a white tight top. As for her hair, she let it down and brushed through it a couple times. When she was finished she hurried downstairs to see Peter already waiting for her at the door.

"Have a goodnight Claire!" called Heidi from the dining room. She said goodbye to everyone and left with Peter. They got into a cab that was waiting for them but Claire frowned, "Couldn't we just take Angela's car?"

Peter shook his head, "no I've never liked the driver"

Through out the ride they were quiet, it wasn't until they pulled up to the theatre that Peter finally spoke up.

"Spill Claire"

She looked at him innocently as she got out of the cab, "What're you talking about?"

He put his hand on her back as he got out, "Come on, you can't pull that with me, I know something's wrong. So just spill, what did I do for you to ignore me?"

_'You wouldn't understand Peter…I wish I could tell you. It's gone too far, you'll hate me forever if I tell you' _was what crossed her mind. She couldn't face him, and sighed shaking her head.

"You haven't done anything Peter"

He put his arm around her waist caringly, "Claire, no matter what it is you can tell me"

She signed and turn to face him, "I don't like Candice, she's air headed and she hates me. Why can't you date someone who can keep up with you in a conversation?"

Peter held a straight face, but after a few seconds he couldn't help break out in a grin, "This is about Candice? God I thought I'd…done something"

_'No **you** didn't do anything, god I hate him"_

Peter's face got serious again, "Did someone…hurt you Claire?"

She looked away and cleared her throat, "I already said no. now can we go watch this play?"

She started walking towards the entrance but Peter grabbed her arm, it sent an electric shock through her body. She'd never understand his ability to make her feel amazing by just touching her lightly.

"No, I want to know who hurt you Claire. I'm suppose to protect you, but how can I do that when you wont tell me what's going on?"

"Peter, you'd be the last person I'd keep something from. If something was happening to me I'd tell you, believe me" she said earnestly, although she knew she was lying.

He stared at her eyes and held them there for a couple seconds trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. She kept the eye contact determined to make him believe her.

Peter smiled and kissed her forehead, "Ok I believe you"

The kiss sent a stimulating sensation through out her whole body and she suddenly became weak. She wanted to grab him and kiss him avidly, but she controlled herself…

Peter held her arm as they walked into the theatre and looked at her occasionally.

The play went well, she had actually enjoyed it. It had distracted her from looking at Peter, although he'd still looked at her. When they were leaving Claire went to call a cab, but Peter got her hand and shook his head.

"I want to show you something"

Claire frowned and followed him towards an alley. She wondered what he was going to show her. When he was positive no one was looking he held both her hands in front of him.

"Ok put your feet on top of mine" He looked at her smiling.

She frowned, but obliged. With the help of Peter she slowly steadied herself on top of him, making sure to keep eye contact. Peter smiled at her, "look down"

When Claire looked down she realized he'd slowly started lifting them into the air. She wrapped her arms around him and looked back into his eyes, thinking how much more she liked it now that he was the one flying.

He flew them through the city making sure to catch all the scenery and go steady so he wouldn't scare Claire. They past by over central park, and from where they were the statue of liberty was clearly viewable. Claire had her head resting on Peter's chest, and could feel his heart starting to beat faster.

"I care about you Claire, more than you could possible know" Claire's eyes shot up to meet his.

The way he'd said it had been with so much feeling, that she could feel it. His eyes looked at her with so much longing. She knew he was trying to tell her through them what he couldn't say in words.

"I know, I do too"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, bringing his head down to hers, and kissed the top of it. That was all he could give her, and she understood.

…………

"So then I went to go buy my purse and the lady was like 'I'm sorry you have to have the cardholder with you in order to use it' I was like hello! I'm pretty sure I've been shopping here since I was eight with my mom! Claire? Claire! Aren't you listening to my story?"

Claire's head shot up from the table and looked down at Daphne, "What? Oh yeah I'm listening"

Daphne rolled her ayes, "no you weren't! You were off in space again or something. What's going on with you?"

Claire picked through her salad, avoiding Daphne's stare, "Daphne don't you wish sometimes you could go back and change things? Like I don't know…there's this guy, and I just know I'll-"

"Jerod! It's him isn't it? Well guess what? You're in luck! He's coming straight to you. I'll leave you guys _alone_" Daphne picked up her tray and left before Claire had any time to object.

He sat across from her and smiled, with his white pearly teeth, "Hey"

She looked up from her food and mumbled, "Hey" back.

"Do you like cheese?" his expression completely blank.

She frowned, "Are you serious?"

He nodded as he took bite of his monster sized hamburger, "really serious"

She couldn't help at laugh, "I guess it depends on the type? Why are you asking?"

He shrugged and swallowed what he was eating, "I saw it on She's the man, to get some flow started. See now we're _flowing_"

Claire couldn't help at burst out laughing, "What type of cheese do you like?"

Jerod's blue eyes got huge, "Every type of cheese, its just like amazing. Cheese goes with everything. Well if you really think about it, I think hot sauce goes with everything. I love spicy food"

"Me too"

Jerod grinned at her, "See we're flowing! What about…superman? You have to love superman"

Claire sighed and tried to make a serious face, "I do enjoy watching the movies"

"Uh yeah because they're amazing!"

Jerod was completely different than what she'd thought he'd turn out to be. It was really easy to talk to him. He was almost like Zach had been from Odessa. Only Jerod was ten times nicer, and a little on the dumb side, but she didn't have anything against that.

After lunch he walked her to her class which instantly ignited rumors through out the school of a possible hookup. It didn't bother her though, it felt refreshing to have a mild crush on an attainable guy.

She gave him her number and he promised to call her as soon as he got home from school. She giggled when he'd said that with such excitement, he was a little slow, but really thoughtful.

After her last class he'd run up to her and started walking with her. He waited with Claire until her driver got there, but it didn't. Instead she noticed a tall dark headed guy staring at them from across the street, seething with anger and jealousy. It wasn't _him_ though…it was Peter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally I got chapter 5 up! I'm sorry it took longer than the other chapters. this one's kind of blah, in my opinion anyway. but things are going to start getting more interesting now. Thank you so much for your reviews! i really enjoy reading them. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter and whether or not I should switch it up a notch. 


	6. Chapter 6

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r **

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 6

"Is something wrong?" Jerod asked Claire looking at her shocked expression.

She contemplated whether to tell him about Peter, but as she looked back to him, she sighed thinking it might be too soon to involve Jerod.

"No I just have to go, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Jerod waved at Claire as she turned to cross the street.

It was a busy street, and cars were passing, but Claire managed to cross the street without being hit by any car.

She looked ahead of her. Peter stood against a wall making a point not to look at her, with his arms crossed.

She felt her chest tighten as she got to him, and took a deep breath, "Hey"

He slowly turned his head to look at her, "Hey"

"What're you doing here?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders standing up straight. He cleared his throat and looked around, "I wanted to surprise you, but I see that I've come at a bad time"

Even when he was clearly upset, he still looked beautiful. His hair covered his right eye, just the way it had the first time she had met him at her school. From that day on, she'd known that there was nobody she could trust like him. He had saved her thinking he was going to die, and with out any reason. He didn't understand how that was brave, but to her having someone risk their life, without even knowing her was heroic.

"You didn't come at a bad time Peter. You could walk me home? Someone forgot to send my ride"

She intertwined her arm with his and smiled, he couldn't help at smile back.

They started walking down the street, but Peter turned to look at Claire, "So...who was that anyway?"

Somehow, she'd known he was going to ask that, and there wasn't a way around it. So she took a deep breath, "He's the quarterback at school. His name is Jerod Eastwood"

Peter's mouth formed a small 'Oh'. "And do you, you know…like him?"

"He's cute, nice, and yes there is some attraction"

Peter clenched his jaw, and looked away. It made Claire happy to see him actually jealous even if he couldn't say or do anything about it.

"The truth is…there's this guy, and he's amazing, but because of certain…circumstances, I can't tell him how I really feel"

Peter stopped and looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes. His voice unexpectedly turned soft, "And how do you feel?"

Claire scoffed, and smiled, "I have to know how he feels first, before I can say anything. For all I know I could be completely wrong, and he could hate my guts. Sometimes I-"

"I think he loves you more than you realize" Peter cut her off, and she stood staring at him with her mouth wide-open still in mid sentence.

He took a deep breath, and tried to maintain his voice without cracking, "but you're right, there are those certain circumstances, and that's never going to go away"

She nodded and swallowed, turning away. Maybe she could just tell him about everything. Would he change his mind then? Or only avoid her to prevent _him _from coming out?

Claire knew Peter, and she knew he'd stay away from her to protect her from him. That wasn't what she wanted at all though, not now that she knew how he felt. _He_ was right, Peter would never do anything about his feelings toward her, he was too much of a gentleman.

They walked all the way to the Petrelli mansion, but before they turned the corner to the house, Peter broke their link in arms. She looked at him sadly but understood.

…………

"Concentrate Claire, ease your mind and tell your body to regenerate to another age"

It was a Saturday afternoon and Claire was at Suresh's apartment with Nathan and Peter. She was supposed to be trying to take control of her regeneration to age at an age she wanted.

She closed her eyes and thought of 26, Peter's age. She felt her skin prickle and her hairs move around giving her a tingling sensation all over. Once she opened her eyes again she looked at them. They all seemed to be looking at her awestruck.

"What is it?" she asked scared, had she deformed herself in someway?

"You did it," said Suresh astounded.

Claire stood up and walked towards a mirror to examine herself. She slowly put a hand over her mouth in disbelief. It was her, but an older her, a mature looking her. She was just slightly taller, and thinner. Her hair was longer but still the blonde hair she'd always had. Her face was what struck her the most. It had lost its baby fat, and was now perfectly structured; it gave her a seductive look.

She touched her cheek with her hand to make sure it wasn't some type of allusion. Once her hand caressed her skin though, she realized it was really her, a 26 year old her.

"Oh my god"

She turned back to look at them, they were all still impressed.

"What age did you regenerate to?" asked Dr. Suresh curiously.

She swallowed, "26"

Nathan frowned, "Why 26? That's a random number"

Peter smiled at her though, he knew exactly why she'd chosen 26.

"Exactly, just a random number…"

Nathan and Suresh started talking about his own flying ability. Whether he had found a solution to reverse the genetic code that gave him the ability to fly. This left Peter and Claire to themselves, without anything to add to the conversation.

"I'm going to go get some…coffee, do you guys want any?" asked Peter.

Both Nathan and Suresh nodded but didn't look up.

"I'll go with you," Claire said as she grabbed her coat.

It was it was the end of October and the weather was changing, and Claire who had been use to such a warm climate was finding it hard to adjust to the coldness.

Once they were out the door Claire smiled at him, in a way only he could understand.

"26" Peter smirked, "Interesting number, it is really random"

She forgot her body was still 26, she closed her eyes and a few seconds later, it was her regular self again.

"I didn't know what other number to pick, 26 seemed like a good idea to me…Peter, this Friday we're having a game at our school, you should come"

He gave her a quizzical look, "Shouldn't you invite Nathan and Heidi? I'm sure they'd go, it would give Nathan a good image as a family man," he rolled his eyes.

Claire couldn't help at laugh at his mock enthusiasm.

"I already did, they're coming, but I thought you might want to too?"

He looked straight ahead as if thinking about her invitation with a great amount of concentration. After a while he shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

Claire crossed her arms, "look if you don't want to come, you don't **have **to"

Peter laughed, "I was kidding, of course I'll go. I want to see you throw your pom poms around"

Claire nudged him playfully, and he nudged her back.

They walked into Starbucks, and Claire's stomach suddenly lurched, as it smelled the coffee and spices in the air.

"Are you hungry?" asked Peter, glancing at her with worry in his eyes.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine"

_'I'm starving, but just eight more pounds to 100!'_

"Claire, I'm serious, you better not be starving yourself"

Without looking at Peter, Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, "I told you I'm fine Peter, you obviously don't know anything," She snapped.

Peter stared at her, "No, you don't know anything, and quite frankly it's stupid. You're already thin enough"

_'Not according to the coach'_

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Wait, does this have to do with cheerleading? Are they _making_ you loose weight?"

She frowned, how had he guessed that?

"I'm the flyer Peter, which means I'm on top. I have to be light so I don't crush the people beneath me"

The expression on Peter's face was one that she'd never seen before, he looked at her as if she was stupid. He didn't understand though that it was normal to go on a diet, she wasn't literally starving herself. Besides, it was for school, and she wanted to do the best she could.

"Look I-"

"Claire?" Peter had been interrupted by someone behind them. They both turned over simultaneously, and stood in front of Jerod.

Claire's face formed a smile, "Jerod, how are you?"

_'Gosh he's so cute'_

Peter snapped his head to look at her, but her eyes were rested on Jerod's.

"I'm good, Hi, I'm Jerod Eastwood," He extended his hand to Peter who gripped it tightly.

"I'm Peter Petrelli, Claire's-"

"Uncle, he's my uncle," she answered for him.

Peter's jaw clenched and Claire could tell he was quite upset, but it sort of made her happy. The tables had shifted and she was the one making him jealous now. It was a taste of his own medicine.

Jerod giggled, "You don't look like an uncle, all mine are old"

Peter didn't know what to say to that so he just managed a small smile, and turned to Claire, "I'm going to go order our drinks," He swiftly turned and left towards the line again, leaving Claire and Jerod alone.

Jerod massaged his hand, "Ow, your uncle's grip is strong"

That was what she liked about Jerod, his bluntness and ability to make her laugh over the simplest things. It was such a change from Peter's serious attractiveness.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him as they both sat down in an empty table.

"Well I came to get coffee. I work with my uncle in a baseball card store across the street. He's from my mom's side so he's not in all that stuff like our families," Claire knew he meant money.

"That's really cool though, so you like baseball?"

Jerod's face lit up, "Oh I love it! Too bad we don't have it at our school, I'd be playing that instead. All they have is football"

Claire frowned, their school **did** have a baseball team, it didn't come around until spring though.

"Jerod, there is a baseball team, it's next semester, during spring"

His mouth opened and he frowned, "That always happens! See, they tell me we don't have one and then boom it comes out, out of nowhere"

Claire and Jerod kept talking for a while. He told her about how he was scared of Daphne, because she yelled so much. How he was only on the football team because he was bored, and was also in bible study at school. She hadn't realized he was so passionate about god.

After a while Peter went up to them holding two cup holders, and cleared his throat, "Claire we have to go back now"

She knew he was saying that on purpose, he didn't like the idea of her sitting alone talking to Jerod.

"I'll see you Monday Jerod"

Jerod smiled, "Yes, oh bye Mr. Petrelli," Jerod made sure to say goodbye to Peter. He turned around and went to the line while Peter and Claire left.

"Mr. Petrelli?" Peter made a horrified face, "That makes me sound old"

"Well, to him you are old"

Peter scoffed and didn't talk to her until they got back to the apartment.

…………

Through the week at school Claire spent most of her time with Jerod instead of Daphne and the cheer squad. He was extremely entertaining and always had new topics to talk about.

Slowly and without realizing it, she was starting to like him. It was just inevitable, especially since he was so lovable. He got excited over the simplest things, and took interest in everything she had to say. It was really sweet.

On Wednesday when Claire got to her school she could feel something in the air, just as she'd felt that day in Paris months ago. There was a buzz and people kept staring at her as they passed by her. When she got to her locker, Jerod was waiting there holding a bouquet of daffodils. As she walked up to him he stood up straight and beamed at her.

"Here these are for you" he extended the flowers to her.

"Thank you Jerod, that's so sweet of you"

He blushed as she said that and looked down at his feet, "I was also wondering if, you like sushi?"

Claire frowned, "Sushi? The food?"

Jerod nodded, "yes, there's this really good sushi place by my mom's apartment, and I was wondering, if you wanted to go eat there?"

"Of course, that sounds great, when?"

He beamed at her, "Today after school"

Promptly after the last class was over, Jerod was waiting for her outside.

"How do you get out of your class early in order to be right outside mine when the bell rings?" she asked curiously.

"I have P.E. last period and I never change so I just walk over"

It was cold outside and the sky looked like it was going to rain, but Claire didn't care. The day was going really good, considering she was now going on a date with Jerod.

They got into a cab and she marveled as they passed many streets. She wondered what Peter was doing, and where he was. All of a sudden she felt guilty. She turned to look at Jerod who was smiling at her, she smiled back. It didn't feel the same anymore, not when Peter was stuck in the back of her mind. His olive complexion, hazel eyes, and his lips, _'god his lips'_ she thought.

When they finally got to the sushi restaurant Claire looked around them. The neighborhood looked extremely familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why.

As she was standing on the sidewalk with Jerod it started sprinkling. She looked up at Jerod and they both started laughing. Jerod grabbed her hand and ran inside the restaurant with her, getting away from the rain.

"I didn't expect that" he laughed once they were inside the cozy confines of the restaurant.

"I had a feeling it was going to rain today though" Claire said looking outside into the grayish blue sky.

Jerod got them a table and they went to sit down, in a booth in front of the windows of the restaurant so they had a view of the droplets of rain which fell on to the concrete.

"There's something about rain, I like it" Claire said staring at it.

Jerod shivered, "I don't, you can get sick if you're in the rain too much"

Not Claire, she knew she never got sick, "I don't"

He frowned and looked up from his menu, "You must be like super girl or something then, because every girl I know does"

_'You have no idea'_

Jerod ended up ordering for them, he stunned Claire with his Sushi knowledge. He ordered Spicy Grilled Yellowtail, and Spicy tuna crunch roll, with miso soup and hot tea.

"Is any of this raw?" Claire asked frightened, she liked sushi, but eating raw fish scared her.

His sky blue eyes met hers, "No, don't worry. One's grilled and the other one is fried I think, you'll love it. I guarantee it!"

Jerod had been right, Claire who hadn't eaten at lunch was devouring her sushi, "Jerod this is so good," as she took another bite of a piece of sushi.

He nodded with his mouthful, "I told you"

After they were finished eating, they stayed talking about how his dad had introduced him to Japanese and Thai food. His dad had taken him to Japan and Thailand on business. Claire discovered that Jerod loved different ethnic foods, particularly Indian food. He said there was something about the curry chicken and food that he loved.

"So your parents are divorced?" she asked taking a sip from her now cooled down tea.

"Yes, I actually don't remember them ever being married. I go to a therapist for it still, even though they got divorced when I was three."

Claire didn't know whether to laugh or say she was sorry, and console him. But she didn't have to because he started talking again, "My therapist who I've been seeing since I was three says I'm fine, but I like going, he has all these good cookies"

She laughed, "I like you Jerod"

As he was about to take a sip from his own tea, he put it back down, "You do?"

He seemed rather surprised by her sudden confession of her feelings for him. Claire nodded smiling, wrapping her slender fingers around the tea mug.

"You're an enjoyable person to be around, and let me just say I like you much better than the football players back in Texas"

A bashful expression appeared on Jerod's face and he looked away to the window. His face suddenly changed and he frowned turning back to her, "Hey isn't that your Uncle Peter?"

Claire's heart skipped at the mention of Peter's name. she turned her head instantly and looked out to see him walking into an apartment building across the street. That was when it dawned upon her. That had been why the neighborhood looked so familiar, Peter lived there!

"Hey that's my mom's apartment building," Jerod said rather accusingly.

Claire smiled, "What a small world"

"Why don't we go? I could get you some dry clothes? My mom's just as petite as you"

She hesitated, was he trying to come on to her? No, Jerod was to innocent for that, she hoped.

"Sure"

Once they'd gotten inside the building they were drenched, after having crossed the street. Claire's pea coat felt heavy on her and she took it off, revealing her now see through white shirt from school.

She looked up at Jerod afraid that he'd look at her, but he didn't. He was holding their schoolbags and pushing the elevator button.

Jerod talked to Claire about his dog until they'd gotten to the front of his door, "He's very friendly just a little enthusiastic, so don't get scared if he jumps on you ok?"

Claire nodded. once Jerod opened the door a monster sized dog that appeared to be a Saint Bernard jumped up at her almost throwing her off her feet. He licked her face and Claire felt his heavy breath all over her face.

"He's really…big" she laughed.

She walked into their apartment, it was much bigger than Peter's. you could instantly tell a woman lived there because of the décor.

Peter. Again he came to her mind and how he was just a story away from her. She felt a sudden need to see him, just to say hello.

"Jerod, I'm going to go say hi to my uncle ok?"

Jerod nodded, "Of course. Would you like me to come with you?"

Claire shook her head, "No, its ok, you should take a warm shower before you get sick from the rain"

His eyebrows receded far back giving him a surprised look, "You're right! I'll take you home afterwards if you want me to"

Another though ran through Claire's head, Peter could take her home. He could fly her home, and that felt much more enjoyable to her, to feel his skin upon hers, even through several pieces of clothing.

"Actually, I'm sure Peter can take me home, he'll want to actually"

"You're right, well tell your uncle I said hi, and I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to greet him"

Claire nodded grabbing her schoolbag and putting it around her shoulder. She gave him a friendly hug and turned to walk away. Jerod closed the door behind her, and each step she took to Peter sent butterflies through her stomach.

Once she was at his door she breathed in, and knocked on his door. She held her breath until she heard his light footsteps coming to the door. Claire looked at the peephole, knowing he was locking at her. He unlocked the door and revealed his frame, naked for the exception of his boxers.

She couldn't help at smile, "Every time you open a door, you're always half naked"

Peter frowned, letting her in and locking the door behind her, "What do you mean"

Claire forgot it hadn't been him who'd opened the door at Suresh's apartment, "At Suresh's apartment, when you weren't yourself you opened the door just as you did right now"

He smiled, and surveyed her, she forgot her wet shirt was sticking to her skin, "You should get out of those clothes, you'll get sick"

Claire's heart raced, and she swallowed, "But I don't have spare clothes with me"

"I know Candice has a bunch of stuff laying around here, you could use some of hers", he said walking over to the kitchen, to get a kettle that had started boiling.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather stay wet"

Claire could hear Peter snicker from the kitchen, "Fine you can use some of my clothes, I just don't want you to get sick"

"Thanks", she set her book bag down and went into his bedroom to look through his things. Everything he had seemed too big for her, but she settled for one of his button up shirts and some boxers. She locked herself in his bathroom and changed.

When she got out, Peter was standing by his breakfast bar, looking at her. For a second he froze, just his eyes moved, up and down her.

She'd rolled up the sleeves to his shirt, and had folded his boxers a couple times to make them as short as possible.

Peter cleared his throat and moved his gaze away from her, "It's funny how different my clothes look on you"

Claire walked towards him, and felt her heat beat quicken as their proximity got closer. She looked up at him, and his hazel eyes, except they weren't hazel. His eyes had suddenly changed color and looked more green than brown, it was _him._

He lunged at her, and wrapped his arms under and around her torso. His lips met hers and he kissed her impatiently. The weight of his body upon hers made her move back until she hit the couch with her feet, slowly falling back. He looked at her from his standing position and smiled impishly.

"Miss me?"

Claire let an mhm escape her lips. She didn't miss _him_, she just missed his touch. The way that he kissed her, the delight he brought her by just his simple touch.

He bent on his knees so she was in front of him, and kissed him first this time. His lips then roamed around her neck while she wrapped her arms around his bare back, and massaged it. His lips slowly trailed down to her chest which was covered by his shirt that she was wearing. He slowly unbuttoned it, but continued kissing her chest as he did so.

Once her shirt was completely off, there was nothing to stop him from planting kisses all over her. She bent her head back while he feverishly kissed her chest.

After a few minutes, he wrapped her legs around him and grabbed her waist to pull her up, and carried her to his room.

He threw Claire on the bed, and she looked up to him, hoping what she was going to do somehow would bring her closer to her Peter.

…………

The sun gleamed through the window, feeling nice against her skin. Claire slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. She formed a small frown, wondering why her window looked different. The walls looked different too, her room was a light ivory, as to those walls which were more of a caramel color. After a few seconds, the events of the previous night started to dawn upon her.

She hadn't gone home at all, and now a fully naked Peter was laying next to her, his arm was over her stomach. She looked over to his clock which read 7. Her first class started at seven-forty five.

Without waking him up, she managed to remove his arm from her, and slip out of the bed. She gathered her school uniform which had thankfully dried and she got dressed in record time. She felt dirty without taking a shower but she didn't have time, and didn't want to risk waking Peter up.

At that moment Claire wished she had Monty's super fast power. She grabbed her book bag and remembered she hadn't done any of her homework, but there was no time for that now either. She rushed outside and hailed a taxi.

The one thing she didn't know was how she was going to explain to Nathan and Angela where she had spent the night.

…………

"Where have you _been_?" A concerned Heidi asked Claire as soon as she stepped through the foyer of the Petrelli mansion.

Claire swallowed, and turned to face her, "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Heidi stared at her but didn't speak, she simply crossed her arms and waited for Claire to confess, "I-tried to run away. I wanted to go back to Odessa, I only got as far as the state border, but I didn't want to come home so I just…walked around"

Heidi shook her head and went to hug Claire, "Honey, come here, come sit down"

Claire frowned, but followed Heidi to their living room to sit down with her. Heidi took the seat opposite to Claire and held her hand as she was about to speak.

She hesitated a little, as if not sure how to put in words what she wanted to say. Claire noticed Heidi's eyes getting full of tears, "Honey…there's been an accident"

Claire's throat started hurting, "What type of accident?"

"I'm so sorry Claire, your parents and brother were…murdered"

Claire instantly stood up, looking down at Heidi and shaking her head, "No-no, no. They're fine, you're lying"

As Claire looked at Heidi's face though, she knew it wasn't a lie, they had been murdered. She knew by who too, it was Sylar. She sank back into the armchair in shock. She'd left her family when they most needed her, and now they were gone.

"I didn't even get to say bye" she whispered. Her eyes got hot and small tears started falling down her cheeks, but soon she couldn't help it, and she started weeping.

"It's going to be ok dear, it-"

"No! No it won't! This is all Angela's fault!"

She ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her falling on to her knees crying. All the time she thought she'd been protecting her family from being away from them, but she'd only caused them more problems, and now they were dead.

There was a knock at her door, but Claire didn't answer it, instead fell to floor crying silently. This was her permanent home, there was nothing left in Odessa anymore for her. The knocking on her door persisted, but she paid no attention to it, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone.

After a while, the sun started setting outside and all she could do was lay there motionless and cry. Nothing mattered anymore, not now that she'd never get to see her _real_ family anymore.

"Claire honey come eat dinner" Angela said through the door, but Claire didn't respond. Angela was the last person Claire wanted to talk to. If it wasn't for her she'd still be in Odessa, and maybe would have prevented her families' death.

Angela realized she wasn't going to respond back, and simply left.

Claire closed her eyes, they felt swollen from so much crying, and probably looked terrible too, but she didn't care.

There was another noise at her door, and she sighed, "GO AWAY!"

But they didn't, the door opened and footsteps got closer to her, she turned ready to yell at who she thought was Angela. It wasn't her though, instead a compassionate Peter looked down at her.

She sat up and tried not to cry, but couldn't help at form tears in her eyes. He bent down to sit next to her, and reached for her, but she moved away.

"Don't. Touch. Me" her voice was snappish.

He didn't listen though, through her struggling he grabbed her and pulled her in to his chest. She kept crying into it and stopped fighting him. He rocked her back and forth, and hugged her tightly, kissing her head. He didn't say anything, because he knew there was nothing he could say to make it better. All he could do was be there.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally another chapter done! thank you so much for all the reviews, i'm glad that you guys think it's heading in the righ way. I wasn't expecting to kill off Claire's family, but it just made it's way into this chapter somehow. Peter's totally clueless to his alter ego still. Please comment and tell me what you think. there's some more action coming int the future chapters. Do you guys think she's going to choose Jerod or Peter? I'm curious! thank you again for reading and reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 7

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r**

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 7

November was ending and outside all the trees were bare. Everyday was constantly cloudy and chilly outside. The wind was thicker and seemed to be right in sync with Claire's mood. Not that she portrayed that in front of anyone, mot even Peter.

Her little affairs with _him_ had increased, and each time she found it more difficult to hide what was happening to Peter. He was starting to get more worried about his blackouts, and he'd started discussing it with Suresh. All she hoped for was that he wouldn't find out, she knew he'd hate her for not telling him what he did to her, when his alter ego took over.

However, just as her engagements with _Peter _had increased, so had her bonding with Jerod. Daphne had been right about him, he was sincerely one of the nicest people she'd ever met. Everything that came out of his mouth was true and honest, and she appreciated that. She'd started relying on him more than Peter.

Candice had reentered the picture, and again was inseparable from Peter. Every Sunday was torture when Candice was there, kissing and exchanging flirtatious looks with Peter. He didn't do anything to hide the fact that he was flirting back with her.

Claire wasn't going to take anymore of it. She had devised a plan. On that Sunday, she dressed up and decided to join them for once. She put on the tightest pair of jeans she had, which none of them were anymore, considering her weight loss. She found a pair that were tight though, and put on a black lacy top, with simple pearl earrings. She blow-dried her hair to give it volume, and simple flats.

"Claire Peter and Candice are here," Called Nathan from downstairs as he always did. Not that she ever went down to greet them, she usually just went down for a few minutes to interact and then retreated to her room again. Not on that day though, she'd face them the whole day. This was why she'd invited a guest of her own.

With one last look into the mirror, Claire smiled satisfied, and gracefully walked downstairs to meet Peter and Candice before her.

Candice's hair had grown remarkably, it was now past her shoulders. Claire wondered how she got her hair to grow so fast in such a short amount of time. Claire's eyes went to Peter, who was staring at her up and down. He swallowed and formed a small smile.

"Hey" he said, his arm still around Candice's waist.

"Hi" said Claire without giving him much thought, she wanted him to suffer. At that exact moment the bell rang, "I'll get it"

She ran to the door, and just as she had expected Jerod stood in front of her, with a beautiful arrangement of flowers. She opened the door and let him into the living room where Peter and Candice where standing.

"Um, these are for you" he handed them to Claire blushing.

"Thank you Jerod, that's so sweet of you", she embraced him in a hug, and kissed his cheek.

Jerod smiled timidly, and looked up to see Peter, he composed himself, "Hi Mr. Petrelli"

Peter sighed, "Call me Peter, Jerod," he said shaking his hand.

Candice gleamed at Jerod, "And who are you? Isn't he adorable honey?" she asked Peter, wrapping her fingers around his arm.

"This is Jerod," Claire told her.

Angela looked at them through the screen door to the veranda, "Stop wasting time and come for brunch" she said rather brusquely.

They did as they were told, and all went to sit around the table, which was now full thanks to Jerod.

"So Jerod, how is your father? I haven't spoken to James in ages," Angela said cutting small pieces of ham with her fork and knife.

He swallowed a mouthful of food before responding, "he's really good, he's in Italy right now, I'm not sure why…he just left a note" he frowned as if trying to remember why his father was away again.

Claire looked at him and smiled nudging his knee, "Jerod is the quarterback of the varsity football team," Claire announced proudly.

Peter who hadn't said much through the meal suddenly spoke up, "I imagine that you don't have to be very smart to play football do you? What type of a GPA do you have to have to try out? 2.00?"

Jerod concentrated, giving his question much thought, "No I don't think you have to be smart…I don't know about the GPA thing either"

At the end of the table, Nathan was silently laughing, but Heidi hit him and he composed himself.

"You probably get hit in the head a lot with footballs don't you?" Peter accused him.

Jerod couldn't help at laugh, "Yeah, I do"

Claire stared at Peter, Jerod might not have noticed Peter's mockery, but Claire did. It angered her to see him insulting Jerod. She knew he was a little slow, but taking advantage of the poor boy's stupidity was going too far. She realized though that it wasn't Peter, it was his alter ego. She rolled her eyes, he always seemed to be around lately, and she hated it.

Claire stood up, she'd lost her appetite, "I'm not hungry anymore, excuse me"

As she got inside the house, she could hear Angela calling her back, but she didn't listen. Just sank into an armchair and closed her eyes, she felt quite dizzy for some reason. With in minutes, she let herself fall asleep.

A few minutes passed and she felt someone poking her shoulder. Claire slowly opened one eye to see Jerod staring at her.

"You've been asleep for a long time", he said as a matter of fact.

"Really? I felt like it was just a few minutes"

"More like a few hours, I was going to let you sleep, but everyone left and I started getting scared, empty quiet houses scare me"

Claire laughed, and yawned, making an awkward face. She stretched at stood up, "Where did Peter go?"

"He left a while ago with Candice, very affectionately"  
Claire rolled her eyes and stood up, "Do you want to do something?"

Jerod seemed serious, and took a deep breath moving his eyes around the room.

"I think I have to ask you something," he sounded a bit frightened, as he took Claire's hand and slowly bent down on one knee.

Jerod started breathing fast, and swallowed making eye contact with Claire, "Claire…I know I've only known you for like two months, but I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend? You don't have to if you don't want to!" he added quickly.

Claire laughed and pulled him up, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Yes"

…………

"How could you not tell me!" Daphne yelled at her the moment she closed her locker.

Claire frowned, and picked up her schoolbag along with her cheer bag. "What are you talking about Daphne?"

Daphne and Claire started walking, and all around her, she could hear the whispers. Everyone was talking about how she was now dating the MVP of the football team.

"You and Jerod! I need to know before everyone else so I can speak on behalf of you!" Daphne said frantically putting her hand through her wavy brown hair.

"I'm sorry, he just asked me yesterday! I don't know how everyone found out, I hadn't told anyone!" Claire said in defense.

"Well Mr. Big shot went and told everyone. You know it is a good match, I'm so glad I set you guys up. The flyer and quarterback, it just sounds so right"

Claire gave Daphne a look that meant she was crazy, and walked into her physiology class.

"Well how did he ask you?" Daphne kept pestering her with questions.

"It was really sweet actually, he got down on one knee-"

"As if he was proposing?"

She nodded putting some of her hair behind her ear, "Yes, at first I was scared, but then I realized he was just asking me out"

Daphne kept pressing Claire for details until their professor quieted them down. Daphne still didn't stop though. She started writing her notes.

It wasn't until their teacher was right in front of Daphne that she stopped talking to Claire.

"Ms. Kingston, you've just earned yourself detention after school, for you inability to listen during class"

After that, Claire was finally left in peace, she looked ahead. Even though she was looking at the board and writing everything down, all she could really think about was Jerod.

…………

"You know if I could invent one thing, it would be a refrigerated trunk"

Jerod was walking Claire home from school, and had taken up talking about things he'd invent.

Claire just smiled and looked at Jerod, "Why?"

He formed a very serious face, "Because I think it's dumb they haven't invented one. Ok let's say you go to the grocery store, and you buy ice cream and a lot of cold stuff right? And you put it in your trunk, and you stop someplace else, well your ice cream will melt! That's why I think they should make refrigerated trunks, like in mini vans and stuff"

Claire laughed and slowly intertwined her fingers with Jerod's. He turned to look at her and blushed, he was still nervous about touching her. Claire thought it was rather sweet and cute, he was really innocent.

His bright blue eyes looked down at hers and Claire felt her heart melt. She didn't realize how much she was starting to fall for him.

…………

They got to Claire's house and stood in front of it. Jerod was rocking back on forth on his feet, with his hands inside his pockets, "May I kiss you?"

"Duh, we're dating" she hit his arm playfully, but Jerod surprised her by cupping her face and kissing her lips. Claire kissed him back tenderly too, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips upon hers.

She forgot that they were standing outside in public, and wrapped her arms around Jerod's neck, accepting his sweet pecks.

After a few minutes, they heard someone clear their throat, and they instantly broke apart.

Peter was standing on the steps of the Petrelli mansion staring at both of them, with a complete blank expression.

"Jerod, it's getting pretty late, don't you think you should go home?" Peter asked him.

Jerod looked at his watch, it was only 3:30, "Of course! Yes, I should be on my way home, my maid worries if I don't get home at a certain time, bye Claire, bye Peter"

He swiftly turned around and started walking away leaving Claire and Peter by themselves outside now.

"What was that?" he spat.

Claire batted her eyes sweetly, and frowned innocently, "What are you talking about?"

_'Now you know how it feels'_

Peter heaved a sigh, and stepped down to get closer to her, "Claire why are you doing this?"

"I already told everyone; Nathan, Heidi, Angela, they all seem to like Jerod, he's really nice. So tell me Peter why don't you like him?"

Peter's face looked slightly hurt, and his voice was barely audible, "You know why"

Tears started forming at Claire's eyes, and she crossed her arms, "How do you think Candice makes me feel? But you don't care! God Peter you have no idea what's going on"

He exhaled, "Look right now I'm not even sure what's going on with me, I'm loosing track of time, and I black out for hours. Claire I blacked out for a whole day! So how do you think I'm going to know what's going on if you don't tell me?"

Tears rolled down Claire's eyes, and she wiped them away, "It doesn't matter. You're weak, you'd never do anything about it, everything else comes first to you"

Peter shook his head, "No Claire tell me what's going on with you. You're more important to me than anything else"

Claire's voice cracked, and more tears came down her cheeks.

"I can't tell you Peter, I just can't. Look, Jerod is a really nice guy, he's normal, I need that. He makes me laugh, he makes me forget ok? You have Candice, so just leave me alone"

She ran inside the house leaving Peter outside by himself. Claire didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep what was going on to herself. All of a sudden though something came over her and she felt the need to throw up.

She ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten that day. Claire tried to stop it, but everything came out, continuously.

After fifteen minutes she walked out of the bathroom to see Heidi standing there, with concern written all over her face, "Claire are you alright? You look really sick honey"

Claire shook her head and felt the room spin, "No, I don't know what it is, I've felt dizzy the past few days"

Heidi held her elbow and helped her walk over to the living room to sit down. She looked down at her still wondering what was wrong.

"Claire you look so thin, have you been eating properly?"

_'Not really'_

"Yes, well sort of. Everything just isn't that appealing lately"

Heidi put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Maybe you've got the stomach flu? Which is contagious, oh honey go to your room. I don't want Monty and Simon to get it"

Claire stood up instantly, the stomach flu? She'd never had that before, but it didn't sound pleasant.

…………

The rest of the week was just as awful for Claire. Her weight started plummeting and hadn't gone to school in two days. The stomach flu was a lot worse than she thought it was going to be.

Even though she didn't go to school, Jerod made sure to get her homework for her, which she wasn't too pleased about. The whole idea of doing homework while being sick really wasn't fun.

Claire was laying on her bed when Nathan walked through the door. He smiled softly at Claire and walked over to her.

"I hear you've been sick"

Claire rolled her eyes, holding her stomach, "You barely found out?"

Nathan looked around the room unsure of how to respond, "Well work has been heavy lately, I haven't been home that much"'

Claire closed her eyes and nodded, "ok."

Nathan sat down next to Claire, "Claire I need to tell you something-"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Aren't you afraid I'm going to get you sick?"

"That's not important right now, there's more pressing matters to attend to"

Claire's heart skipped, "What's wrong?"

She saw the sorrow in Nathan's face. He took his time to respond back, collecting his thoughts.

"Sylar has killed again"

_'Please don't let it be Peter'_

"Who?"

"Dr. Suresh"

Claire sat up, at the sudden shock, "How? When did this happen?" she asked frantically.

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder, "I think we both know how"

His voice was barely audible, "Claire I need to send you away, you aren't safe here, he's in New York"

Claire shook her head, "No, Nathan he can't do anything to me, I'll just regenerate. Suresh told me"

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head, "I can't afford to put you in jeopardy. It'll just be for a few weeks, then you'll come back, I promise"

She was silent and kept her gaze on Nathan, "That's exactly what you guys told me last time, and I was gone for months. I spent Christmas alone Nathan ,and my birthday"

He stood up and paced around her room with his hands inside his pockets, "You won't be alone this time, someone's going to be with you."

Claire couldn't help at roll her eyes, "Let me guess…the Haitian, right? "

Her hands went to her lower stomach again, getting terrible cramps. Her face grimaced and she let a groan out.

"What's wrong?" asked Nathan alarmed.

"My stomach keeps hurting"

He took a few steps away from her, and continued, "The Haitian won't be going with you Claire. Peter will be"

Claire's head snapped up, "What? Peter? No, the Haitian is fine. Why peter?" complained Claire.

Nathan frowned confused, "Why don't you want Peter to go with you? I thought you got along very well?"

"It's just that, you know how I feel about Candice, and she's probably going to come along isn't she?"

There was a knock at the door, and Nathan went to open the door, Peter walked in nervously whispering to Nathan, "Did you tell her?"

He nodded and beckoned Peter forward towards Claire. Claire swallowed, but suddenly felt like she was going to puke again. Without giving it thought, she stood up and ran towards her bathroom, which adjoined her room. She felt all the contents in her stomach come out again, and onto the toilet. She hadn't eaten much that day.

After a few minutes, she flushed the toilet and washed her teeth, and slowly mad her way back into her room. Both Nathan and Peter were still waiting for her looking apprehensive over the situation.

"Are you ok Claire?" Peter grimaced.

"She's had the stomach flu for a few days, and it seems to be getting worse"

Peter walked over to her as Nathan said that and sat next to her on the bed feeling her forehead. His touch sent an intense shock throughout her body.

"You don't seem to have a fever, have you gotten one?"

Claire shook her head, "But I have awful cramps"

Peter frowned, "How often have you been throwing up?"

"Like every waking moment of the day, it's been horrible" groaned Claire.

"Have you gotten diarrhea?" Peter asked bluntly.

Claire looked taken aback, and blinked a couple times, "No, I haven't"

"Humph" Peter scratched his head.

"I forgot we had a nurse in the family" Nathan said laughing, "I guess it does come in handy. So tell me Peter, is it the stomach flu?"

Peter stared at Claire for a few seconds, " Have you been eating alright? Have you eaten anything rotten?"

Claire shook her head, "Just crackers and ginger ale"

"It's the stomach flu" he announced standing up.

Nathan smiled, "Well, don't worry Claire I'm sure our family nurse here will take great care of you while both of you are in London"

"I don't want to go" Claire complained, shooting Nathan a death look.

"Claire this isn't negotiable, it's final. You and Peter are going to London, for a few weeks, as soon as we know that Sylar has left New York, you'll come back"

Claire sighed, and looked down, "When are we going then?"

"Now. That's what I originally came in to tell you. You should start packing your things"

She nodded and stood up, Peter looked at her emaciated body up and down, but didn't say anything. He turned to leave after Nathan, but turned momentarily, "I'll see you downstairs"

She nodded, and began to pack her things. She didn't realize how much she had accumulated since she'd moved into the Petrelli mansion. She started packing and came across a picture of her family from Odessa. They had taken it last summer when Claire had made it into the cheerleading squad. They'd gone out to a Mexican restaurant to celebrate.

Everyone was smiling in the picture, even Mr. Muggles, in some odd way. Claire felt tears coming back, but she breathed in and put the picture back down. She didn't want to break down in front of Peter again, or anyone else for that matter.

After packing five pieces of luggage, she managed to put one over her arm, and pull one of them to the stairs. Once she'd gotten to the stairs she realized how fatigued she was. She'd never been that weak before. From downstairs Peter could see her struggle, and rushed up the stairs to help her. He took the duffle bag from her arms, and the one she was pulling and easily took them both downstairs. She walked back into her room and Peter followed her to get the rest. She grabbed her coat, and another suitcase, but struggled to carry it.

"I'll get it Claire, just go downstairs", his voice had sounded so soft, and caring.

She smiled back and made her way downstairs where Heidi was standing with Nathan's arm around her shoulder while she cried.

"Everything will be fine Claire, oh how I'm going to miss you" Heidi pulled her into a tight hug. Claire felt grateful for her caring. Heidi had been the only one in that house who had shown true kindness to her. Claire hugged her back.

"Nathan promised I'll be back soon," Claire looked at him.

"Of course, just a couple of weeks"

They all turned to see a struggling Peter with three suitcases, one in each arm, and across his shoulders. He dropped them as soon as he hit the last step of the stairs.

"What did you feel these with Claire? Rocks?"

She rolled her eyes, and continued to give Nathan an awkward hug. She let go quickly and made her way to the door. There was a cab waiting for them outside. She gave them one last look, and made her way into the cab, while Peter and the cab driver loaded her luggage into the car.

Looking up at the Petrelli mansion Claire had a thought, she never thought there would come a day when she'd miss it.

…………

_"Why did you leave me Claire?" Jerod was crying frantically._

_Claire tried to calm him down, but his tears only seemed to get worse._

_"I'm sorry Jerod, my dad made me leave because I had the stomach flu!"_

_He covered his face with his hands, "Now I have to date Daphne! And she yells all the time"_

_Claire saw as Daphne started kissing Jerod right in front of her. _

Claire shot up from her bed panting, she looked around and realized it had just been a dream. She was still stuck in a house in London. Outside it was dark, and heavy rain was hitting the ground in rapid speed.

She got out of her bed and put her night robe on tightly. It was cold in London, she'd started realizing. The whole house was dark. It's only inhabitants where Claire and Peter, in an eight bedroom house. There was something slightly sinister about it, the walls were a dark chocolate color which Claire found scary.

Downstairs, there was a light coming from the entertainment room. Peter was sprawled across a couch, sleeping soundly. His face looked worried even when he slept, as though nightmares haunted him. Claire bent down and caressed his hair slowly. She carefully traced her fingers over his lips, those lips that drove her crazy. The lips that kissed her so passionately. Yet, it wasn't the same as when it was Peter, not that she'd ever kissed him, it had only been his alter ego. Those kisses were always so hungry, crazy, with no feeling, only desire.

His eyelashes started fluttering open, and she quickly removed her hand from him, and moved a little back. He yawned, and opened his eyes all the way.

"What are you doing?" he asked forming a small tired smile, that slanted to the side.

"I had a nightmare" she said hesitantly.

Peter yawned again and sat up patting to the empty space next to him. She took his point and sat next to him, keeping a respectable space between them. But as she did she sniffed him, "You smell like cigarettes"

She scrunched her nose in dislike.

"I know, I think I was smoking, which I don't do…but it wasn't _me_. It's hard to explain"

_'Oh no he's catching on'_

Peter frowned at her, "Claire, you know what happens when I black out don't you?"

Her heart stopped for a moment and she gulped, "You're just a little more carefree. It's nothing big"

The look on her face told him that wasn't true though, "Claire tell me everything you've witnessed while I black out"

"Peter there's nothing to tell" She cleared her emotions as _he_ had told her to do.

He sighed and smiled, believing her at last, "Ok, so tell me about the nightmare that you had"

She pouted, "I dreamed that Jerod started dating my friend Daphne because I left"

For a second Peter stayed silent, but after a while he couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. Claire wasn't laughing though, on the contrary she was hurt that Peter found it amusing.

"That's your nightmare? God Claire, I thought it was something serious, or important"

She hit him with a pillow that was laying on the couch, "That is serious to me! I love him", the words had accidentally slipped out, and she stood staring at his distressed expression.

"You love him? But, why?" he asked with a clear note of hurt in his voice.

_'I don't love him like you, but you don't love me. You just think you do. I really did wish I did love him more though, so I wouldn't have to suffer seeing you with Candice'_

Peter's face filled with relief, but he didn't let Claire notice that.

"He's just lovable, you can't help at love a person, who's so good to you"

The room was quiet and there was a sudden growl. Peter looked down at his stomach, it had been him.

"I'm starving, do you want to eat?"

Claire shook her head. The thought of food actually nauseated her.

"No, I still don't feel good"

A small pout appeared on Peter's face, making Claire laugh, "Come on, there must be something you're craving"

She put a finger on her cheek, and looked into the air as if concentrating. Hot Cheetos with Ice cream entered her mind. The combination of the spicy cheetos with sweet cold pistachio ice cream appealed a great lot to her. Just the thought of the food made her own stomach grumble with hunger.

"Well I do want cheetos and ice cream"

Peter tilted one eyebrow up, looking at her crazily, "That sounds gross"

"Haven't you ever had that? Not even in high school? It's so good"

He turned his head over to the clock which read three o'clock in the morning. With a huge stretch, Peter stood up, looking down at Claire who was plainly staring at his abs. she'd never noticed how noticeably chiseled they'd gotten. Peter waved a hand in front of her, getting her attention.

"Get up, we're going to go eat"

She obediently stood up, shivering, the house seemed as if it was only getting colder. Peter instinctively put his arms around Claire, so that her face was almost laying on his chest. He was remarkably warm considering he didn't have a shirt on.

"You're really warm"

He squeezed her even tighter, not wanting to let go of her. She pushed him away though and yelped in pain, "Peter you're hurting my bones!"

He laughed as he let her go, and became serious. She looked so frail that it broke his heart, she could've have been Nicole Richie's twin. Her collarbone protruded, and all her bones stuck out clearly. The clothes she wore, were now slightly baggy. Claire noticed how he was looking at her, and turned her head suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

"What are you looking at Peter"

_'I wish you could look at me with desire instead of dislike. Just how you're doing right now'_

Suddenly Peter threw his hands up in the air, "I can't do this anymore Claire, I can't!"

"What are you talking about?"

Peter calmed himself down and took her hands in his, "Claire…I can read minds"

At first she thought he'd meant it as a joke, how could he possibly read minds? Slowly though she started realizing that Peter's power was to mimic other powers. Maybe somewhere along the line, he'd met someone who could read minds?

She started having flashbacks to everything she'd thought in front of him, she looked for clues that might have given away something about _him_.

Instead, full flashbacks of all the nights she'd spent with his alter ego flooded back into her mind. Every touch, every kiss, the way he looked at her. All the details were running through her head, as if she had lost control over them. Everything from the first night she'd slept with him, until the previous night inside the house they were at went through her thoughts. All the vivid images ran through her head like a film, inviting him to see it. It all came back, as a free exhibition for him to see.

In front of her Peter looked at her awestruck. He'd just read, and seen all her thoughts, as if they were his. Claire's heart raced, and her breathing increased too. Peter's face contorted with sadness.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was really difficult to write, I don't know why. I think I might be getting writer's block, which sucks. I hope you guys like the cliffhanger! Please review! I love reading all of them. get ready for more drama to come, i'm serious, it's going to get much worse, i'm contemplating over some ideas. I'm not sure which one i'm going to go with. Do you guys think that Peter's going to react badly to what his alter ego did and be mad at Claire, or is he going to just go with the flow? I'm always curious to know what you guys think! thanks for reading!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r**

Volume two: Generations

Chapter 8

"Oh god, what have I done?"

Peter stared at Claire in horror, not sure what to say at first. He started walking backwards away from Claire.

"Peter, it's not what you think" Claire protested.

It was what he thought though, he'd seen all of the memories inside her head. There was no doubt that he'd taken advantage of her…multiple times. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. He felt his hands getting hot though, he looked down to see them glowing. His heart beat fastened, and his breathing did too. He looked back up Claire, "I'm going to loose it again Claire"

She walked towards him, but he only stepped backwards too, "Peter it's ok, calm down. Look at me, what happened wasn't your fault"

Claire slowly slipped her hands around him embracing him in a hug. She laid her head against his heaving chest. His heart beat loudly against her head. But as she massaged his back, she felt him calming down, until he was breathing normally once more. Once she separated herself from him, she saw his hands had gone back to their normal state.

"See, all better" she said simply.

He turned away from her, crossing his arms. Claire started walking towards him, but he heard, "Don't."

"But Peter-"

"Claire, go to bed, I don't want to talk right now"

It stunned her to see him treating her that way. Over the past year that she'd known him, he'd never rejected her or had gotten mad like he was doing that moment. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but held them back. And turned away to walk back to her room. If what he wanted was silence, that's what he was going to get.

Once Claire was in her room, she shut the door behind her, and crawled into her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly letting hot tears roll out of her eyes. That's how she fell asleep, crying into her pillow, hearing the loud thunderstorm outside.

…………

London was much more harmonious, Claire was finding out. She'd started taking walks by herself, seeing as to how Peter and she weren't on speaking terms. On her walks, Claire would often stop in the park and marvel at the families that looked blissfully happy. She wished more than anything that somehow she could go back in time and save her family.

The thought left her mind though, as soon as she saw Peter walking towards her. It surprised her to see him, her first thought was to run, go back to the house, but eventually she'd have to face him.

She sat on the bench and waited him for him to walk over. His eyes went everywhere except her, making sure not to let her catch him even slightly staring at her.

He sat down next to her, and she moved to the side, giving him space.

"I heard you throwing up last night again," he said plainly, looking at the civilians walking down the street, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sick. You know that" she looked away from him, and turned to a child flying a kite.

Inside Claire, she knew it wasn't the truth, but telling the truth to Peter seemed impossible for her. She felt his eyes turn to look at her, and realized he'd just read her thoughts. She sighed and turned to look at him taking a deep breath before telling him, "I'm bulimic Peter"

He kept their gaze steady, not taking his eyes off her. He knew it wasn't true; after all, he was a nurse. For the moment though, he let it go, not pressing on the matter anymore.

_'I wanted to tell you, but he didn't let me'_

Peter rolled his eyes, and looked away from Claire, "And you listened to 'him'? God Claire, do you realize what I've done to you?"

There was so much compassion in his eyes, Claire momentarily wanted to feel his lips on hers. He wouldn't give her that though, and she knew. That had been the sole reason she'd gone along with it. To get the impossible, when Peter himself wouldn't give it to her.

"Peter would you kiss me?"

Suddenly the noise around them multiplied. Claire could hear the laughter of a family as they walked their dog. The cars that sped down the street, the engines, and conversations between couples as they walked down the sidewalks. She envied what they had, the closeness, and affection that they showed to each other.

"No."

She couldn't lie to herself, she'd expected him to say that. Peter never did what was wrong, and kissing her would be condemning both of them, although she'd already managed to do that.

"I know," she said sadly, standing up to walk away from him. She paused though for a few seconds.

_'That's why I did it, it was the closest thing to actually being with you'_

When she was sure he'd read that, she started walking away, half-hoping he'd go after her. Just as she'd suspected though, he didn't.

…………

"How's London?"

Claire was talking on the phone with Jerod.

He was her solace, she felt safe when she spoke to him. His comforting words kept her tears from surfacing. He was so positive that she couldn't help at feel that things were fine, and lied to herself.

"It's horrible Jerod, I miss you"

He giggled over the phone like a child, "I miss you too, are you still sick?"

It surprised her that he didn't ask what was so bad. Even if he would have, she didn't think she would have been able to tell him the truth. Jerod was like a child, and the problems facing her seemed to complex to tell him.

Those were the days when she wished he was a little more mature.

"Yes I am. I don't think I'm going to get better anytime soon…Jerod I need to tell you something"

She could hear him shuffle something around in the background.

"Dude! That's so weird, I lost my new Hellogoodbye CD. They're my favorite all time band, I was just about to put the songs on my I pod!"

Claire closed her eyes, and swallowed, dropping down on to the floor. She leaned against her bedroom door, and listened as Jerod ran around looking for his CD. After thinking about it, she decided it was best not to confess what was happening to him. If his priority was a CD, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to handle what she had to say.

"Jerod, listen, I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Huh? Oh ok! Yes, call me tomorrow, I miss you, bye"

"Bye"

Claire clicked the off button and stared into the phone. Her body felt heavy and hurt everywhere. The past few days her chest had begun to feel sore, it hadn't ever felt like that before.

As she stood up, her back ached making her wince in pain.

She walked over to her window, the sun was setting and looked beautiful over the horizon.

Her nose picked up a scent coming from below, she turned around and changed out of her sheer wife beater before heading downstairs.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, she could smell what peter was cooking, it was spaghetti. Claire wasn't normally fond of it, but found herself craving it at that moment.

"That smells good"

Peter turned his head, to reveal a smile, "Do you want some?"

Claire stood on her toes, and clicked her tongue. The spices of the food made her mouth water, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. After crossing her arms, she slowly made her way into the kitchen and sat down, on the breakfast bar.

"Ok"

The spaghetti was sizzling inside the pan, and it drove Claire's stomach wild with hunger. Peter put a plate in front of her, and stared as she took a first bite. The warm pasta with the marinara sauce swirled inside her mouth, it tasted really good.

"I didn't know you could cook" She looked at him, while he himself got a plate and sat next to her, digging into the food.

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything because his mouth was full of food.

"there's something different about it though, its sort of…spicy?"

Peter's mouth formed a small 'o' as he sucked up some pasta. Claire thought it was best to eat then talk. From what she could see, he too was hungry.

After having finished half her plate Claire groaned and held her stomach, "I'm full"

He raised one eyebrow at her, "that's not even half your plate. You have to finish that"

Claire scoffed, "I do not have to finish that. I said I'm full"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and finished his plate in two mouthfuls. He grabbed both their plates and emptied Claire's plate into the trash. He washed their plates and turned back to Claire who was just sitting on her stool staring at him.

From the other side of the breakfast bar, he stood smiling at her. His smile contorted into a slow frown, a sad one that Claire instantly knew what it meant. His eyes were filled with pain and the sadness that Claire had been afraid he'd show her.

"I can't stay here with you anymore Claire, not now. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to keep giving you false hope, because whatever I was doing, when it wasn't me, it's just not me. Nathan's my brother, and your dad, I can't hurt him. I'm sorry if you thought that there could be something between us"

Claire felt her whole heart break, whatever she'd expecting, it hadn't been that. Her love for him shattered at that moment, into tiny little miniscule pieces that had once been beautiful. She swallowed and held her gaze to him, "You know…you told me, that the only reason the other part of you came out was because you didn't let yourself have what your heart really wanted. You said so"

Peter shook his head, "That wasn't me saying that Claire. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be"

_'I hate you'_

She'd said it purposely so that he could hear. Hoping it would hurt him as much as he'd wounded her. Claire stood up heading towards the stairs, but peter grabbed her arm. His touch was no longer electrifying as it had been before. It just made her numb, his cold touch was an anesthetic towards her feelings.

"Claire…_please_ understand"

What could she possibly understand? He was simply throwing her off to the side, with out giving it a second thought. There was someplace deep in his heart, where he knew what he was doing was wrong though, she knew there had to be. He'd told her multiple times he loved her, how could that had changed in a matter of weeks?

"I understand, just as I hope you understand that I hate you"

The grip on her arm loosened, and she pulled it roughly, turning around to make her way upstairs. Once she'd closed the door to her confine, she fell to the ground sobbing into her hands. She couldn't deny that some small part of her, had been hopeful that he'd suddenly throw himself at her as his alter ego did.

She wrapped her arms around herself, giving herself some protective shield. The only thing she wanted now was to forget his touch, his kisses, and the exhilarating feeling he gave her with his smile.

………..

Sylar had left New York. Some child in India had been murdered, and they'd known at once that Sylar was the culprit. Claire had been flown back instantly to New York City, with the company of the Haitian.

Peter had gone back that same night as their argument, and Claire had been surprised to find the Haitian downstairs, reading a magazine in French. Once she saw him she smiled, his sudden presence had given her some peace.

Claire looked out her bedroom window waiting to see Jerod. It was Sunday and as always she was waiting for him to get there. That day she'd decided to finally tell him, what no one else knew, and ask him for help. Jerod wouldn't let her down, and she knew that.

"Claire, Peter and Candice are here" Called Angela from below.

She made her way downstairs, dreading the idea of seeing Candice.

As she stood before her, she realized her hair was now to her waist. Claire's curiosity got the best of her, "How does your hair grow so quickly?"

Candice faltered for a moment, there was something weird about her rapid hair growth.

"Um, I use this really good shampoo"

Claire frowned at her, not believing her. Her eyes traveled to the bottom of her hair, but noticed something shinning in her left hand. There was a ring on her wedding finger. Her mouth opened to ask something but just as she was going to , there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" volunteered Monty, "Hi Jerod! Guess what? I got the first appearance of the Punisher! You have to see it!" he was jumping up excitedly over his new superhero comic book.

"OK!" Jerod started following him upstairs.

"Jerod, can you come here for a second?" asked Claire.

He stopped in the middle of the stairs and sulkily walked back down them.

From upstairs Monty yelled at Claire, "You're such a party pooper!" and ran to his room.

"Hi Peter, and Candice" Jerod shook their hands.

"Honestly, why do you always stand around as if waiting to be called? It's absolutely dim-witted" Angela yelled at them from the living room.

The four of them walked over, and Jerod sat down next to Claire, smiling enormously at her.

Peter, stood next to Candice who was sitting down in the armchair, that Claire liked the best.

"We have something to tell you guys," Peter said nervously avoiding to look over at Claire. He hesitated, and gulped nervously.

"We're engaged, and we want to do it soon. We're planning for a wedding at the end of January," Candice had wrapped her hand around his lovingly, gazing up at his face.

Claire hunched on the couch, shocked, but she didn't let anyone notice it. She smiled like the rest of them. They all took their turns hugging them, even Jerod. Claire didn't though, she stayed in her spot, looking at her nails, and thinking about how she should really get them redone.

"Claire aren't you going to congratulate them?" Angela asked her.

Claire looked straight up at Angela, and very loudly spoke in clear French, "_Non, je d_é_teste la fille_"

Angela broke out in a grin, turned back to them, asking them where they planning on having the wedding.

Jerod walked back to her and sat down, "What's wrong?" he soothingly stroked her back.

Claire took his hand, and she stood up, pulling him with her. They walked past the crowd surrounding Peter and Candice and into the Veranda. She closed the glass door, and turned to look at Jerod. He beautiful blue sky eyes were full of confusion.

"Jerod, I'm pregnant"

He frowned and scratched his forehead, "How? I don't remember doing it…Was I sleeping? Man! I've never done it! And now I don't remember! How cou-"

Claire couldn't help at laugh, "Jerod! Calm down. It's not yours, we never had sex"

"You cheated on me?"

She shook her head, "This was before we started dating. Jerod, I can't tell anyone who it really belongs to."

"Why?"

Tears rolled down her eyes, "because, he…Jerod, he left. I understand if you want to break up with me"

Jerod smiled and hugged her tightly, while she cried into his shoulder. His hands on her back felt nice, and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm not leaving you Claire, not like him. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I just wonder how I'm going to tell my maid"

Claire laughed against his chest, "Your maid? Aren't you worried about what your parents will say?"

"No, they don't even know I'm playing football, they're kind of ignorant. The truth is, I don't know my parents really well. How long have you known?"

"For a couple of weeks"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Claire laughed, stepping out of the hug, "No, you don't found out until months later"

Jerod frowned looking disappointed, "Oh…that sucks. Hey! Let's go tell the our news!"

He started walking forward, and Claire's heart skipped, frightened of the idea.

"No! Jerod, no"

"Why not?"

"We're both 17, I don't think they'll be exactly thrilled about that. Besides, I was thinking, maybe I shouldn't keep it?"

A gasp escaped Jerod's mouth, "You have to keep the baby. It's not his or hers fault that this happened, it's a living being, you can't kill it. That's like…murder. Claire you have to tell them sooner or later"

"I know…but not now, it hasn't even sunk into me yet. Jerod, do you promise you'll be there?"

He nodded obediently and kissed her lips softly, "I promise."

…………

"What do you mean you're resigning from the team?" screamed Daphne.

She hadn't thought she'd take the news well. There wasn't anyone else on the team who was as light as her to be a flyer.

"My neurologist said I have this unequal equilibrium thing, it's complicated. But being a flyer makes it worse. I have a note, here, you can take it"

In fact, it wasn't a real note. Jerod and her had worked vigorously to make a believable doctors note, Jerod hadn't been much help.

"This sucks you know? How am I going to find someone to replace you? The basketball season's coming up, and then we have all the competitions! We were doing so well"

They walked down the hallway towards the exit of the school. It was the day before winter break, Claire couldn't wait to go Christmas shopping for the boys, Monty and Simon.

"I'm sorry Daphne, you have no idea how much it saddens me that I had to resign. My car's here though, I'll see you at your new year's party ok?"

Daphne nodded, and Claire got into her car, relieved that she'd gotten that done. She had wanted to tell Daphne the truth, but she knew that she would have freaked out, and possibly told the whole school. And, while she knew that eventually her secret would come out, she needed to think of what she was going to do before that happened.

"Where to Ms. Claire?" asked her driver.

"West Broadway, I have to go to my…dentist appointment"

Her driver nodded, and drove away. Claire put her earphones on and listened to the smooth, sweet voice of Natalie Imbruglia singing Torn. The lyrics connected with her feelings, and gave her comfort.

…………

There were remarkably pregnant woman as soon as she walked into the OBGyn office. Some of the women there had children already with them, none of them though were Claire's age. She felt like an outsider as she walked up to the receptionist to sign in.

The lady sitting next to her was well into her thirties, and looked like she was about to pop. Claire wondered if she'd actually get like that. She looked down at her own stomach, and couldn't believe there was something growing inside of her.

The wait seemed eternal. She watched all the other mothers and pregnant woman come and leave, until finally her name was called.

"Claire Bennett?" a plump, happy faced nurse called her forward.

She had used her old last name, so no one would make any connections that she was a Petrelli. Claire stood up and followed the nurse down a hall into the last room.

"Change into that gown please, and the nurse will be in shortly to ask you some questions"

Claire frowned, "I thought you were the nurse?"

The lady laughed, "Oh no honey, I'm just a medical technician"

Claire smiled and the technician left. She quickly changed out of her clothes into the hospital gown they had given her. She sat up in the chair, and closed her eyes, terrified at the doctor confirming that she was indeed pregnant.

The door opened and a male nurse with black hair came in. at first she couldn't see his face, but as he turned around the beautiful structures of Peter came into view.

"Claire?" her name escaped his lips with a soft sadness.

"Peter? What are you doing here? I thought you were a hospice nurse" she asked frantically closing her legs, and jumping off the chair.

"I stopped doing hospice a couple months back…it says here that you're pregnant?" his voice was shaky, and the clipboard in his hand moved slightly.

Claire closed her eyes, and nodded.

Peter gained back his professionalism, and cleared his throat.

"Can you, please stand on the scale?"

She did as instructed and made her way to the scale. She couldn't understand how _she _had managed to get such bad luck. Lately it just seemed to be getting worse, as if it was god's joke somehow to humiliate her.

Peter fumbled with the scale, until it stayed, it read 95 pounds. He wrote something on the clipboard and had her sit on the table.

"Have you bled at all?" he asked her bluntly.

"No"

"ingested any alcohol or cigarettes?"

She shook her head, and tried to look anywhere but in his direction.

"Will the…father be coming?" he asked sniffing, his hand trembling as he wrote some notes down.

"No"

His voice trembled as he spoke, "Does he know?"

"Yes, but he had to stay after school"

Peter's eyes met hers, but he quickly looked back down, and turned to leave, "The doctor should be in to see you soon,"

When the door shut behind him she exhaled, that had been the most awkward situation she'd ever been in.

A few minutes later Peter was back but following the doctor, still holding the clipboard.

"Ms. Bennett, how are you doing today?" a tall lean brown haired man asked. His badge clearly read Dr. Kinder.

"I'm fine"

"I see you weigh 95 pounds, that's going to be a bit of a problem isn't it? Let's see here, this might feel a little cold"

He stuck a long slender tube inside her, and Peter turned on the screen.

"That right there is the uterus, yup and right there that is the growing embryo" he pointed to the screen, "it looks like you are indeed pregnant. I'd say about eight weeks"

Peter stared at the screen, with so much intent, and then at Claire. She didn't want to think, because she if she did, he'd read her mind, and he then would know. He would know that the screen he was looking at, that small embryo, that was his baby, not Jerod's.

"Well Ms. Bennett, Peter here is going to ask you a couple more questions and tell you when to come back for your next appointment"

He stood up and left hastily, making sure to get some Purrell hand sanitizer.

"We…uh…we usually encourage for the appointments to be every 9 to ten weeks" Peter said trying to concentrate. He was writing something down on the clipboard, and sniffing as he did so.

"Ok" Claire said hopping off the seat, "Peter you can't tell Nathan or anyone else"

He didn't look at her, just wrote profusely down on the clipboard almost ripping the paper.

"Claire, your pregnant, they should know", he whispered.

"No, I can't tell them. They'll send me away and I won't be able to see…Jerod"

He slammed his pen down and put one hand on his waist and the other one on the wall. Claire stood silent, afraid that he might attack her.

"Claire, just tell me please…is it mine?"

"No, I told you, it's Jerod's, not yours"

"That's worse then. Do you see how much of an idiot he is? I can't believe you let this happen to you Claire"

Without saying another word he grabbed his clipboard and left. Claire suppressed the tears threatening to come out.

…………

"Merry Christmas Claire!" Monty jumped on her bed waking her up.

She groaned, and put the covers over her head, "I don't want to get up yet Monty, I'm tired"

He giggled, and pulled the covers off her, "Nope you have to get up, uncle Peter is downstairs! And we're opening presents, you got a lot!"

Claire didn't have a choice but to get up, and lazily walk downstairs, with Monty who kept jumping up and down.

Peter was watching the stairs as they walked down. Surveying her, and Monty. He smiled faintly at her, and turned back down to Simon who was thanking him for his present.

"Good morning honey" Heidi said as she hugged Claire with one arm, and held her coffee with the other.

"Merry Christmas" Nathan called from the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas"

They all stood around the Christmas tree exchanging gifts. Claire had gotten one from everyone except for Peter. She looked at the beautiful necklace Heidi had given her, from the gift cards the boys had gotten her. She thanked them all, but couldn't help at think that she'd much rather be with her family in Odessa.

After a while the adults went to the study to discuss a charity event for some orphanage, and the kids went to play with their toys.

Claire and Peter were left alone in the living room with the Christmas tree. She sighed and looked at the ornaments, not paying much attention to Peter, who had picked up a present that hadn't been opened yet. She could feel his eyes looking at her, but she didn't want to turn, and be mistaken. They hadn't spoken after the incident at the doctor's office, and Claire was fine with that. She didn't want him to ask her more questions.

Peter cleared his throat, and she had no choice but to turn over, "This is for you" he said handing her a large box, it was almost half the size of her.

"What is it?" she asked taking it, but dropping it immediately after realizing it was so heavy.

A small smirk appeared on Peter's face, and he shoved his hands inside his pockets, nodding to the box, "Open it, and you'll find out"

Claire untied the bow around the box, and took the top off slowly. She peered inside and saw a black leather bound photo album, but many things beneath it. She recognized the album, it was the one that had been in her living room back in Odessa. She started taking pictures out of her family. Each item she took out made a tear drop down her cheek, and soon she was sobbing.

All the articles were spread out on the floor, and she looked at her mom smiling next to her in a picture they had taken on their trip to Hawaii. There were also video tapes, ones of their visits to Disneyland, and others from just them goofing around.

"Thank you Peter" she wrapped her arms around him tightly. It was the best Christmas present anyone could have given her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Most of you guessed right, she is pregnant. I didn't want her to get pregnant, but for the sake of what's going to happen later on, she sort of had to be. Maybe she won't keep it though...you never know? I hope you all liked this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts about it! thank you so much for all the reviews! If you have any concerns or questions don't hesitate to ask! 


	9. Chapter 9

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r **

Volume 2: Generations

Chapter 9

"Now darling, I do suggest you go with the ivory colored table cloths, they coordinate lovely against the plates," Angela, Candice and Claire were at the wedding planner's office picking out the table clothes that they were going to use at Peter and Candice's wedding.

They were pretty far along in the planning too; they had already picked out their triple layered white chocolate cake, with strawberry filling. The cake looked like three wedding boxes layered on top of each other, with silver swirls decorated over them. Just the picture of it looked quite delicious in Claire's opinion.

The reservations for the venue had already been made as well. Candice had settled on a cruise ship, which would cater to 500 guests. Angela's list of family and friends was long, and she'd insisted on inviting everyone to her youngest son's wedding. The idea had actually gone well for Candice; she seemed to like the attention.

She'd even picked out her wedding dress already; Claire had been made to go with her to pick it. There was nothing bad she could say about it either, it was frankly beautiful in every way, and accentuated her curves perfectly. The color of the dress was pearl, with the traditional buttons all the way down her back. It was a sleeveless dress, with a long tail, and it was made out of satin.

"You're right, I like the ivory table cloths," Candice decided feeling the texture of it.

Claire looked through the dress book. They showed different bridesmaids dresses, even for plump girls. She rubbed the bottom of her stomach getting cramps. She wondered how fat she'd be by the end of the month. Would they be able to notice that she was pregnant? She cleared her mind and exhaled, deciding not to think anymore about the situation.

"Claire come on, we're going to go to get your dress fitted." Candice said with indifference. She hadn't warmed up to Claire either, not that it bothered her.

Angela and Claire both disliked Candice because of her indelicacy. When it came to Peter though, Angela put her differences aside for him. It was amazing how much her attitude towards her children and grandchildren had changed. It was as if she realized that at any moment she could loose them, and didn't want to have a memory of her treating them with heartlessness.

Claire followed Candice and her grandmother out of the building and into their limo. Angela preferred to ride in the limo lately, it puzzled Claire, but she just went along with it.

"Your face is absolutely Clear Claire, it looks really healthy and…beautiful," Angela complemented her. Claire's eyes traveled to her, she was smiling back at her. She gave her a small smile back and looked out the window. The snow outside looked beautiful against the pavement. Claire had never been around a white Christmas. Odessa was in the desert and she was accustomed to a hot rainy winter. Therefore, to be around a constantly snowy city was a nice change for her.

They'd gotten to the fitter's, when Claire began to get cramps. She'd read that it was normal, so she didn't think much of it. She only held her stomach as they walked up the stairs.

Angela turned to look at Claire who was grimacing at the pain, "Claire what's wrong?"

"Just cramps…" She stood up straight, not wanting Angela to get mad at her posture. She was always telling her to stand up straight lately, as if afraid she'd turn hunchback.

The office of the stylist that was helping Candice design the bridesmaids' dresses. Claire had been appointed the model. They tested every fabric and design on her. This meant she had to stand on a tiny pedestal for hours, while they decided what worked best or not.

The design that they had finally settled for was simple, but elegant. It had thin sheer straps, which fell to the side of her shoulders. The dress was long, and scrunched in the front of the chest area. Claire loved it, and felt as if it fit her perfectly, she'd been afraid that Candice would have made her wear a repulsive dress, considering her taste.

"Wait until Peter sees the designs, he'll love them" Angela cooed to Candice. Claire half smiled, and fought back the jealous monster inside of her threatening to come out. She'd been keeping it locked up inside, trying to make it disappear, because all she wanted was to feel happy for the both of them.

…………

Tiny raindrops fell past Claire's window, to the ground. She could hear the noise the droplets made. When she concentrated enough, that was all she heard. The noises inside the house suddenly became mute, along with the cars. Then she remembered there was no one in the house. Angela was in Paris getting Peter and Candice their wedding present, Nathan was at his office working, and Heidi was shopping with the boys. She had been invited to go shopping but hadn't really felt like going.

When there was a door slam downstairs, she panicked; no one was supposed to be home for hours.

She stood up silently, and walked outside her door making sure not to be seen. She saw a foot walk into the kitchen and panicked, that shoe didn't belong to Nathan. Her foots slowly touched each step of the stairs as she went down, making sure not to make any noise.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, she heard something fall and break in the kitchen.

"Shit," Peter's voice was low, and sounded mad.

She sighed with relief, knowing that it was Peter, and casually walked into the kitchen. Peter was drenched in rain, and had on a wet white button up shirt. He was looking through the glasses and had dropped one.

"Hey," Claire stood awkwardly in front of him with her hands behind her back.

His eyes went up to her, it was clearly visible that he was drunk. He managed to get another glass, and headed over to the bar, that was only used when they had large engagements.

"Hey," his voice was rather raspy.

He grabbed a bottle of whisky that was kept in a cabinet against the wall. Nathan had never opened it, but peter was taking the cap off already and pouring himself a glass.

"So…what are you doing?" Claire stepped forward watching as he downed the glass and made a small face before pouring more into it.

Her presence hadn't affected him what so ever, "What does it look like?"

His speech was slightly slurred, and arrogant.

"Why are you drinking?"

He laughed as he took the bottle in one hand and his glass in the other, making his way outside to the veranda where the rain was falling profusely.

Claire stood at the door, and looked as he sat up in the railing.

"What has gotten into you?" she was starting to get worried with his bizarre behavior.

"Do you ever wake up and realize life is shit? I mean take my situation for instance. I'm getting married, to this girl I don't even like. The girl I _do_ like, well, we know that's impossible. I'm 26 and a nurse at an OB Gyn office, while my brother is a fucking congressman"

He looked at Claire, as if waiting for an answer, but she stayed silent. When she didn't speak, he kept going, "I just think-I don't know, it's not fair. Now you're pregnant with that idiot of a boyfriend of yours! Everything's fucked up."

Claire shushed him, "Peter watch what you're saying, what if Heidi and Nathan get here or something?"

For a second Peter opened his mouth to say something, but instead chugged down the rest of the alcohol left in his glass. He sat down on the lawn chair, which was also wet. He didn't care though, he looked up at Claire, and his lip quivered.

In that moment that he made eye contact with her, she felt the rain and everything else stop, and remembered the day she'd gone to see him at the police station, in his cell. He'd looked so sick, and pale, his hair had been stuck to his forehead. When he spoke his lip fell down to the side, and she remembered how it made her feel. Butterflies ignited in her stomach and the electric sensation spread through out her body like never before.

Claire took a step forward towards Peter, but he put his hand up, "Stop"

The rain was now prickling down her body too, she was outside. Peter was hunched over, looking down, with his hand held up stopping her.

"Why?" Claire had meant for her voice to come out harshly, but it was soft and barely audible.

"Because, I'm not sure what I'll do if you do," the rain starting falling harder than ever. Claire looked up and closed her eyes, letting the rain fall down her face, to wash away the tears that Peter caused her.

Peter's hand fell down, and Claire walked forward, as he wrapped himself around her waist, his head right on her stomach. She could feel his shuddering breaths against her body, but didn't say anything.

_'Kiss me'_

He shook his head, as he'd read her thoughts. When he looked up at her, she could see his frowning face, "I can't Claire, I just can't"

His sobbing continued, until he was just frozen against her. His expression had turned blank, with nothing left inside him to cry. After what seemed like an hour he looked up at her, "You're going to get sick, go inside"

"Not unless you do too. You're the one that's going to get sick, not to mention you've probably drank enough to get yourself into a coma"

Peter laughed, and nodded his head in agreement. He stood up and softly pushed Claire towards the door, he followed behind her. He held on to his bottle tightly, afraid that Claire would snatch it from him. Claire walked up to her room though, leaving Peter by himself.

She quickly changed into dry clothes and took her wet ones down to the laundry room to wash. When she walked back into the kitchen, Peter sat on the bar stool, against the breakfast bar, the whisky bottle was empty and his head was laying on the table. Claire ran to him afraid that he'd passed out, but he was looking straight at her.

His mouth was squished against the tile, and resembled some sort of fish, "What? Why are you looking at me?"

Claire backed away, his breath was intoxicating.

There was a noise at the front door, and it suddenly opened. Claire walked into the living room to see Nathan shaking his umbrella outside the door, so the rain would fall off.

"Hey, You didn't go with Heidi and the boys?" asked Nathan taking off his coat.

She shook her head, "Nathan, you should go to the kitchen…Peter's in there"

Nathan frowned, and hung up his coat, "Is there something wrong with him?"

He started walking to the Kitchen before Claire had a chance to answer. She followed behind him, biting her lip. Peter was still on the stool with his hand under his head. Nathan approached him, "Peter? Are you-are you drunk?"

The inebriated look on Peter's face gave Nathan the answer he was looking for. He did a double take and grimaced at the smell of Peter's breath.

"God Peter, what has gotten into you? I have an appointment at 5 with a reporter from the New Yorker, he's going to be asking me about you, and your wedding. I can't have you here Peter, not like this."

Peter sat up and held his head, groaning, "I get the point, I'm going home"

The thought of letting Peter go home alone, vulnerable, and drunk, made Claire uneasy.

"Nathan, I'll go with him, he shouldn't take a cab alone anyway. Besides you wouldn't want your illegitimate daughter here, the reporter might want to ask me questions"

"Fine go with him and make sure he doesn't drink anymore. The last thing I need is the press finding out he got alcohol poisoning, they already think he's suicidal. God does he ever stop and think what this is doing to my political image?"

Claire nodded, going along with Nathan's rants, but the truth was she only thought about how selfish he was being. She grabbed Peter by the arm and cringed as she felt his cold clammy skin.

When they'd left the kitchen Peter got close to Claire's ear, "You know…I think he's mad."

…………

Claire struggled to find the proper key to Peter's front door. He was leaning against the wall, on his side, with his eyes closed. Once Claire opened the door, she pulled him inside on to the couch.

After taking off his shirt, he laid across the couch, and closed his eyes.

"So…are you going to be ok? Is it alright if I leave?" Claire really didn't want to, but she didn't want to stay there with out a real purpose.

He didn't answer her, and she turned around heading towards her door, "I went to the future you know"

Claire froze, the future? She turned around and looked at him peculiarly, "What do you mean you went to the future…how? You can time travel?"

Peter nodded, "I met this guy right before I went to save you. His name was Hiro Nakamura, he could time travel, and today I accidentally went to the future. I don't know how it happened but it did"

Claire sat down next to peter, intrigued, "What did you see? How far into the future?"

The rain outside had picked up again, and was hitting hard against the windows. Peter looked up at Claire, and smiled bitterly.

"A couple years, it was you and Jerod. You had your baby, and you guys seemed really happy"

A sad smile appeared on Peter's face and he stood up, "I was married to Candice, it all worked out for the best I guess"

"Peter? Just hypothetically speaking, what would you have done if, it was yours?" Claire asked tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

He took off his shirt and pants, and walked to his kitchen in his boxers, his clothes trailing after him. Claire heard him open cabinets, and the refrigerator. After a few minutes, he seemed to have found what he was looking for and came back with a glass filled with what she hoped was water.

He drank it all in one chug and winced as it went down his throat. Claire rolled her eyes and his stupidity.

"You know if that's alcohol, you're going to kill yourself"

He shook his head and grinned, "Thanks to you I can't," His expression got serious, and he looked straight into her eyes, "I don't know what I would have done. It would've been a mess. Imagine that! And it wouldn't have been fair because I wasn't really responsible for any of it"

"You're an asshole"

"Well it isn't my fault. I was blacked out"

Claire stood up and stormed out of his apartment, she didn't care if he died of alcohol poisoning that moment.

…………

"it says here that in your first trimester about seventy percent of pregnant women suffer from cramps, it says it's ok, unless you're bleeding…have you been bleeding?"

Jerod was laying on Claire's bed going over what to expect during a pregnancy, he seemed completely committed to being involved with the pregnancy.

While it was cute and thoughtful, he'd also started annoying her. Taking about it all the time was starting to bother her, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to go through with it.

"No Jerod I haven't, ok? Can we talk about something else now? This whole…topic freaks me out"

He closed the baby book, and frowned, touching her arm, "It's natural, it shouldn't freak you out, it says in here that you should talk about what makes you uncomfortable…so shoot, tell me what freaks you out"

_'The whole topic freaks me out'_

"Nothing, I just want…to do something else, besides talk about this. Can we go for Ice Cream or something?"

Jerod smiled from ear to ear, "Are you getting cravings?" Claire didn't understand how everything could excite him. She wondered if there was anytime during the day when he wasn't so hyper.

"forget it, no I don't want ice cream either"

He stood up from her bed, and sighed, "It says in the baby book, that you can also get mood swings, so I understand"

Claire groaned, and pushed Jerod out of her room, "Jerod go home, I'm tired"

"Ok! Bye!" he smiled once he was out the door, and Claire had slammed it in his face.

She dropped down on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

That is, until she was awoken by a frantic Angela.

Claire opened her eyes and yawned as Angela opened her curtains letting the sunlight in.

"Claire we have to go pick up the invitations today. Your incompetent uncle and his so-called fiancé forgot that they had to be sent out today. No one respectable is going to turn up, in order to these types of things, they've got to be sent out months in advance, but they didn't listen. It's not enough that they pushed it back for February! They should at least have postponed it until next fall!"

Angela kept rambling on, and Claire just sat up rubbing the side of her head. Angela looked down at Claire, "You are getting fat! See that tiny gut? That will turn into fat all over your body if you don't start working out"

Claire glanced down in panic, she was only twelve weeks, it wasn't possible for her to be showing yet. She wondered how Angela could tell.

"All you do is mope around, here, you need to get out and start shopping, entertaining yourself. I got a very disturbing call from your coach. She told me you resigned from the cheerleading squad due to, a head problem. Now tell me Claire, what is that about?"

Claire struggled with what to say, "I just felt like it wasn't the best…activity for me to do, I want to do something that really challenges me. Like…the debate team"

Angela smiled in the pursed way that Claire was used to, "Are you thinking of heading in your father's direction?"

Claire swallowed. She hadn't meant to give that impression at all.

"Uh…yeah. I've always been interested in politics."

Angela hugged her, over the excitement, but quickly backed out of it.

"Well what are you waiting for? We have to go pick up the invitations!"

…………

Sunday brunch was for once going ok for Claire. The reason being that Candice hadn't been able to make it. She was doing some out of state trip for the company she worked at. Peter seemed more relaxed than ever too, although he and Claire hadn't spoken to each other yet.

It was also sunny for the first time in weeks, making it possible for them to once again eat outside. The sun was shinning through the trees and directly on them, although the air was still moist.

"So Peter, have you gotten your tux fitted?" Angela asked him, while popping a grape into her mouth.

He shook his head, and dug into his food. There was something different about Peter that Claire couldn't pin point. It wasn't his appearance, he looked the same as always, gorgeous, but some eerie vibe that he sent out.

He looked up at her and half smiled.

For a second Claire frowned, but then rolled her eyes.

_'You were reading my thoughts weren't you?'_

Peter didn't even look up, but nodded his head slightly, just enough for her to see.

_'Well stay out!'_

Nathan livened up the table by talking about the new law that they were trying to pass. They wanted to raise the legal age in New York. Heidi debated it wasn't a good idea to try and make changes like that for a new congressman. The conversation went on endlessly, until Peter stood up.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but Politics really isn't my thing, so…I'm going to go."

He turned over to Claire, then Nathan, "Can Claire come with me? I want to show her something"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Uh…I suppose that's fine," he said nodding.

_'What the hell? Show me what?'_

Claire stood up along with Peter and took her plate in. after taking it to the kitchen she stopped at the foyer were Peter was leaning against the wall with his hands inside his pockets.

"You should grab a sweater, just incase we come back late," there was a small smirk on his face.

Claire raced upstairs, and into her room. She looked around to see what she could match with her skinny jeans and black baby doll top she was wearing. She'd taken to wearing black lately to try and conceal the fact that she was gaining weight. The only person that'd noticed her weight change had been Angela, but hadn't said anything about it after she lectured her in her bedroom.

She settled on a black sweater that was closest to her door, and put it on racing back downstairs to meet Peter. He looked up at her as she walked down the stairs, his look was driving her crazy.

"Are you ready?" he opened the door for her. Claire nodded and walked outside, with peter at her side.

The wind had picked up and was making it difficult to Claire to walk with all of her hair in front of her.

"I wanted to apologize, for the other day," Peter looked at Claire, but she just looked straight ahead.

"It doesn't matter"

"Claire, I'm sorry…I was being an idiot"

Claire exhaled and rolled her eyes. Whatever Peter said would only infuriate her more.

They got to a tiny shop, where Peter opened the door for her. She wondered where he was taking her. But as she stepped inside the shop, her face fell. The walls of the store were ivory with floral decorations. There was baby seats, and clothes, books. It was basically a baby store. Claire turned around to walk out, but Peter was facing her.

"What? I thought you'd like it," He said confused, at her behavior. Claire shook her head, and tried to push past Peter who grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Peter let me go," Her voice was sharp, like a razor blade.

"Claire, what's wrong with you? You've been moody all day. I brought you here, because I wanted to…buy you something"

By the look on his face, Claire could tell he was being sincere, but she didn't want anything. The thought of a baby revolted her. Each day the thought of it was less welcoming, and she was starting to doubt what she was doing.

"I don't want anything that has to do with babies. I don't want it"

The look on Peter's face was hazed at first, trying to make out what she was trying to say. After a few seconds, his eyes shot up to hers and he was in shock.

"You're not going to keep it? I told you I went to the future, you're happy in the future Claire. You can't do that"

Claire shook her head and walked outside into the cold wind. She wrapped her sweater around tighter, and looked around to find a cab, but the street was bare.

"Claire we have to talk about this"

Peter had come out of the shop now and looked uneasy. Claire turned to him. His hair was getting longer and stuck to his face now more than ever. Normally she didn't like guys with long her, but for Peter it just worked. It made him look more mischievous than ever before.

"Peter this doesn't have anything to do with you. I've made my decision, I don't want it. I'm seventeen, I'd be a horrible person if I let it happen"

"Claire you can't do that, it's just not right-"

"The hell you know about what's right and wrong Peter. You're not the one that has the problem. It's easy for you to judge, because you're not going through what I am! You're just an observer on the sideline, you're not the one who's…you know"

Peter cocked his head and rolled his eyes, "Just say it Claire, you're pregnant, its unexpected, but it's not a bad thing"

Claire scoffed, "Not a bad thing?"

"Claire, come on I'm going to show you something"

He wrapped his arms around her and they flew into the sky. Claire closed her eyes afraid of looking down and falling.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

After a few minutes, they slowly landed, and Claire opened her eyes to see where she was. It was the rooftop of Peter's apartment building. She frowned, "What are we doing here?"

He didn't say anything though, just took her hand and led her to his apartment. They were at his door, when Peter opened his mouth to say something. He gave it a second thought though, and closed it.

Once they were inside Peter went into his room and Claire could hear him searching for something. She took off her sweater and sat down on his couch, trying to avoid looking down. To see the small gut that had formed at the bottom of her stomach.

"I think you need to here this"

Peter had come back with a box, that he was opening. He removed the plastic, and foam that came with it, and got out what looked to Claire like a small karaoke machine. It looked like the type small kids would play with.

"What is it? Is it a karaoke machine?"

Peter laughed and shook his head, "No. Pull your shirt up"

The order by Peter shocked Claire, "Umm, no"

"Claire I'm not trying to do anything. Just pull it up past your stomach"

Claire slowly raised her shirt to reveal the small gut. Peter took the machine and turned it on. He removed what looked like Claire to be a microphone and touched her stomach with it. For a few seconds nothing happened, then they heard a rapid little noise.

"What is that?"

"That's the heart beat"

Claire swallowed, "It has a heart beat?"

Peter nodded, "Of course it has a heartbeat. This is a fetal Doppler. It monitors the heartbeat of the baby. So tell me Claire, are you going to kill something that has it's own heartbeat?"

She pulled down her shirt, and stood up. It was all too overwhelming for her. How could Peter have thought of doing that? She had been so sure about her decision.

"I'm sure Jerod wants you to keep the baby, I mean after all I head him reading all that baby stuff to you"

Claire groaned, "It's not even Jerod's! So he doesn't have a say in anything!"

Before she realized what she had said, the words had escaped her lips. She held her breath, and looked into Peter's stunned eyes. She had unintentionally just confessed, what she'd been trying to hide from him for weeks, that in fact, it was his.

Peter sat down next to Claire and looked down, if everything had been messed up before, it had double now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry it took longer to post this chapter than the last one. I've been really busy. thank you for all the reviews! Im rushing to post this one because I have to go, so it probably has lot of mistakes, i'm sorry! please review! we're reaching the end pretty soon! i hope you guys liked it! 


	10. Chapter 10

**R e s t r i c t e d A r d o r**

Volume two: Generations

Chapter 10

The silence was unsettling. Peter still hadn't responded to Claire's outburst, and she sat biting her lip. They could hear cars passing outside, even some people laughing, but yet they stood in inexhaustible silence.

At last Peter opened his mouth and made a small croaking sound, but closed it again. Claire stood in silence, too afraid to even think, knowing he would read all her thoughts.

"So if it's not Jerod's…that means, well…it's mine," Peter coughed, his voice shaking.

Claire nodded, and looked straight down at the wood floor. She concentrated on the different shades of wood that blended together to form one rectangular tile of it. She wondered how much the compressed the wood for it to look the way it did. She felt stupid for thinking about wood, but she didn't want her head to start thinking about anything else.

"Does Jerod know the baby isn't his?" he murmured.

She nodded again, not taking her eyes off the shiny wood floor. Peter turned to look at her, and she could tell, but she was too afraid to meet his eyes. The whole uncanny situation scared her; and she knew that it didn't matter if Peter knew anyway; there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"He doesn't know it's yours though, I didn't tell him whose it was"

Peter nodded, "Of course, that's good"

Claire stood up, and grabbed her sweater that she'd taken off. If they were going to sit there not really doing anything, she'd rather be at home in the confines of her own four walls. The truth was Peter's apartment no longer gave her comfort, as it once did. It felt cold and alien to be there with him, especially since Candice was permanently in the picture.

"Where are you going?"

She turned the doorknob and looked back at him momentarily sighing, "Home? I don't know, just away from here"

He shook his head, and closed the door from where he was sitting, making sure it was locked. Claire had forgotten he was telekinetic.

"We have to talk Claire"

"What else is there to talk about? You know now. There isn't anything to say, I told you my decision, it hasn't changed," She looked at him firm, but inside, she felt weak and scared.

'It's not your decision alone now. I have a say in the matter too"

Claire threw up her arms, "Ok then tell me, what's your decision"

He stood up, and walked towards her, his face serious and determined, "You have to keep it Claire, you have to"

She scoffed, and put one hand on her hip, "No I don't have to. What's the point Peter? You're not going to be there for the baby. You'll never be able to say it's yours. Are you actually going to take care of it, and tell everyone that the baby's yours?"

Peter sighed and looked away, "You know we can't do that Claire…"

Claire's eyes got misty and she crossed her arms, "Exactly. So why keep it? You told me not to make this harder than it has to be"

Tears were now falling down Claire's eyes and Peter took her in for a tight hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry Claire, I never meant to hurt you"

The door slowly opened, and they heard footsteps. They separated quickly, to see Candice standing at the door with a suitcase, looking perplexed. She closed the door behind her and put her bag down.

"What's going on?" She walked towards the couch and picked up the Doppler box, "What's this?"

Her face formed a frown, as she read what the box said, "Fetal heart monitor?"

With one quick glance to Claire, she knew it. She stared at her stomach, which protruded just enough. Peter stood in front of Claire protectively, trying to hide her stomach, but it was too late and they both knew that.

"Candice, what are you doing home early?"

"Our engagement party tomorrow dear, or did you forget about it?" Her eyes were focused directly on to Claire's, in a glare. Claire looked away and put her arm on Peter's, scared.

"How could I forget? I would never forget," He walked towards her and cupped her face into a kiss. Claire was left in the middle of the living room, feeling out of place. They lip locked, and forgot about Claire's presence. She took the opportunity to walk out of the apartment unnoticed.

…………

The heart noises that the machine had made at Peter's apartment haunted her the whole night. It was alive and it was as if she could feel it now, all the noises her stomach made now, made her unsure if it was she, or the baby. It nauseated her to think about the situation.

It was past two in the morning, and she couldn't persuade herself to sleep. The images of Peter walking forward to kiss Candice stuck in her mind, it had been lurid. She replayed the situation in her mind like a movie, and it crushed her to see him kiss her at the end every time.

As she was finally falling asleep, there was aloud breeze that came through her window. Her window curtains swayed, but she closed her eyes. The sleep was starting to win her. There were footsteps in her room now though, and when she opened her eyes, she almost screamed as she saw Peter standing in front of her. Sitting up, it was visible to see his lean body, his scent penetrated through her room, making her want him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He sat next to her on her bed, and in a hushed voice said, "Claire, come with me somewhere"

Claire nodded and stood up, rubbing her eyes. Peter held her hand and took her to the window, taking off into the sky with her in his arms. They flew to the top of the statue of liberty, and Claire held on to peter for dear life. It frightened her to look down. They were almost a hundred and sixty feet off the ground. She knew she could regenerate if she fell, but the heights still scared her.

"What are we doing here?"

The anxiety in Peter's eyes puzzled her, she didn't know what was wrong. Everything was already bad, what could get worse.

"Claire, Candice called Angela tonight, she told her you were pregnant. I tried to stop her, but she did it anyway"

"What! Peter, uh! I hate her"

Peter hugged her, and kissed her forehead tenderly. His hand stroked her back, "I know, I'm sorry. We'll figure something out"

Claire shook her head, she was done for. No matter what explanation they gave Angela, she'd still know.

Against Peter's skin, Claire felt his heart beating fast. Every time he stroked her back, it beat faster, as if touching her made him nervous.

"Why are you marrying her Peter?" She'd been wondering that ever since their engagement announcement.

Peter let go of her and sat down, on the hard stone. He looked down, and sighed, "Claire I have to. It's not going to do me any good to chase a fantasy around. Candice is a good person, and Jerod is a good person. Dumb…but he's still ok for you. He has good intentions, and I know _he's _a virgin, which frankly makes me feel better knowing you guys haven't…you know. He's going to be a good dad for the baby, you can tell. I'll always make sure you and the baby are ok though I can't offer you anything other than that, you know that"

Claire felt as if lately all she did was cry, because again tears fell down her cheeks. Peter didn't notice though, he was still looking down at the bottom of the statue, as if transfixed on it. Claire sighed and looked away from him, concentrating her gaze on the reflection of the moon on the water.

"You lied to me, you told me you loved me. You don't Peter, if you did, you wouldn't be marrying her. If you did, you'd find someway of running away with me. If you loved me, you'd kiss me, just once"

Peter exhaled, and stood up, "I never lied to you, and I'm doing this because I do. If I don't, I'm only going to give you false hopes, and you know I can't run away with you. We can't leave our family wondering where we are. Claire you said yourself I've already kissed you"

Claire shook her head, her voice quivered, "It wasn't you though! _You've_ never kissed me, or looked at me the way _he_ does! Why?"

"Because Claire! You're my niece damn it! You're Nathan's child, I can't do that. You guys are more important to me than anything else, and I don't want to hurt either of you Claire! We've been through this before!"

"But all I want is one kiss"

"I can't give you that, so just drop it," his voice gave the tiniest hint of annoyance. His face was no longer sad, or caring. It was serious and angry, "I'm taking you home"

Peter put his arms around Claire, but she shoved them off. He looked at her surprised by her unusual reaction to his touch. Normally she welcomed his hands, and touch around her body, but she'd shoved him as if he made her sick. Her face had hardened and she seemed determined to stay mad.

"I don't want to go home until we settle this. Tell me you love me Peter, say it, and kiss me"

"You know I do, but I can't kiss you! Why are you being so fucking stubborn? You're usually never like this"

"Say 'I Love you' damn it! Say the words! You're too scared aren't you? You're scared of Nathan and Angela, and you're too much of a coward to stand up for what you want! That's always been your problem!"

Everything that Peter had been holding in made his hands start glowing, he couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. His face contorted into a scared frown, and he started panting. His bangs fell on his eyes, hiding them. He looked at Claire scared, "I'm sorry"

Claire hugged Peter, and put her head against his chest to steady his breathing, "It's ok Peter, I'm sorry, just calm down"

His hands continued to glow red as fire ignited from them, but as she kissed the side of his cheek, his heartbeat slowed down slowly. The glow faded from his hands, but his frightened face remained. Claire stared into his eyes and smiled, "it's ok Peter, you're fine now"

When he didn't say anything, she cupped his face, closing in for a kiss. The hair on her skin stood up knowing that she'd finally get the kiss from him. The one she'd been dreaming about since the first time she met him, yet as her lips nearly brushed his, he stepped back.

His eyes were closed still, and his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her away from him.

"No Claire."

…………

After much preparation and stressing, the wedding day was upon them. Claire helped Monty and Simon tie their ties, and made sure they were ready to go. They were both going to be the ring bearers, they were each going to walk a ring down the isle. They were both wearing identical suits, which matched Nathan's. It had been Heidi's idea, for the boys to look the same.

Claire had found a miraculous way to explain to Angela that Candice had been lying. The dislike for Candice, that Angela had helped. She'd convinced Angela that she'd just been gaining weight. Though Angela was relieved that she wasn't pregnant, she still bothered her about her ever more protruding stomach. It wasn't obvious, but there was still a little bump that you could see on her bridesmaid dress. Angela had given her a corset to wear, but Claire had pretended to loose it. They were to leave with Candice, who was in Claire's room still getting ready.

Everyone was running around doing the last minute arrangements, to what they were wearing. Nathan and Peter were at Peter's apartment getting ready.

"Claire, honey it's time to go." Heidi put her hand on the small of Claire's back.

Claire nodded and followed them into the limo. They took a separate one from Candice, she was leaving after them. With one last look up to her room, the limo drove away.

"I hope people actually turn up for this," Angela worried, "How will it look for Nathan? His younger brother spontaneously getting married! Oh Claire, honey where's Jerod?"

Jerod and Claire were going to walk down the isle. Jerod was one of the groomsmen, while she was a bridesmaid.

"He's going to meet us there"

"I'm going to run down the isle!" Monty screamed all of a sudden.

Heidi turned to him and laughed, "I don't think that's a very good Idea, you guys have to walk down at the same time"

Monty crossed his arms but still turned over to Simon and whispered, "I can still run faster than you"

Simon retaliated, "So? I can fly and you can't"

Claire wanted to laugh, it was cute to see them arguing over their special abilities right in front of Heidi, who was still getting accustomed to it. The boys continued to bicker all the ride to the church. Angela had some how managed to get them to have their wedding at St. Patrick's Cathedral. The interviews had to be made a year in advance to get the wedding, but Angela as always had pulled a few strings.

It had been the church where Nathan and Heidi had wed, as well as Angela and their father, it was a tradition, and one they didn't want to break. Angela had even suggested that Claire herself would one day walk down the isle of the church herself as a bride. Claire had smiled, going along with Angela's idea's.

She knew the only way that would happen though, would be with the man that she loved, and he was getting married that day.

Once they got to the church, Claire looked over at Angela, who was surprised to see, dozens of people walking into the Church. The limo that Nathan and Peter had taken had already arrived. Claire's stomach flipped, knowing she'd see him in a few minutes. She helped the boys get out of the limo, and waited for Angela who took her time to ensure that her dress was not damaged.

"Claire the rest of the bridesmaids' are already inside, go and wait with them." Angela instructed her.

Claire nodded, and took her time as each step she was taking was to her the death of her heart. While everyone around her looked happy and delighted to be at a wedding, inside she was crying. She didn't want to be standing next to Candice, as Peter and her said their vows. She didn't want to watch as he slipped the ring on to her finger. She didn't even want to look at him while he looked at Candice.

As she got to the entrance, she sighed and closed her eyes walking in, but after a few steps she bumped into somebody. She opened her eyes to apologize, but as she did, she noticed it was Peter.

"I'm sorry." she still said.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry," he'd meant it only for bumping into her, but yet she couldn't help at feel that he was apologizing for something else.

Claire looked at Peter's appearance. He was wearing a traditional black suit, and his hair was short. Extremely short, it wasn't his hair anymore, "You look good"

He smiled sheepishly, "You look beautiful."

For a moment, nothing else mattered around them, that was the last look of love she'd give him. She had promised herself, not to ever think about him in any other way again as her uncle. She surrendered, and had come to terms with her loss.

"Peter! What are you doing here standing at the entrance? Candice will be here any moment! Go! Go! Claire go find Jerod, the both of you are walking down first", Angela was throwing her hands around nervously.

Peter turned and gave Claire one last sad smile, and walked down the isle to the alter.

After a few minutes Claire finally found Jerod and grabbed his arm. She couldn't deny the fact that he looked hot too. His blonde hair was spiked up, in a way that looked good for him. His suit matched the rest of the groomsmen. They intertwined arms, and as the music started, they started walking down the isle, just as they had practiced before.

Peter stood at the end, with one hand holding the other. His eyes were fixed on Claire, and her alone. She smiled at him and moved her eyes around trying to fake the happiness she should've felt for them. All she wanted was to be someplace else, far away, she didn't want to hear the priest marry them.

Once all the bridesmaids' had walked down the isle, the traditional song came on. Candice stood at the door with her father at her side, walking her down slowly. Peter's eyes were now on hers, and he was smiling. Candice made her way to where peter was standing, and her father went to sit down. They were facing each other and holding hands.

Before Claire knew it the priest had made his speech about love and marriage.

"If any know cause, or just impediment, why these two should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, speak now or for ever hold your peace."

Claire glance at Peter, who already had his eyes on her. Inside she wanted to scream, and stop what they were doing, but she held her tongue, knowing that no matter what she said, it would only make things worse.

As the priest opened his mouth to continue, the doors at the end of the church slammed open. A tall lanky unshaven man appeared at the door, with a grim smile on his face.

Claire dropped her flowers, and gasped, it was Sylar.

"I love weddings," his monotone voice sent a chill up Claire's back. He started walking forward, but two security guys tried to stop him. With the flick of a couple fingers he sent them flying in opposite directions. They crashed into the benches were people were seated.

Peter walked towards him, "Get out of here"

"No I don't really think I will, You have something I want, a few things actually"

Peter looked around, knowing hundreds of people were there, but he didn't care. He went to push Sylar back, but Sylar was to quick for him and pushed Peter back, which made him fall on top of Candice.

All around them people gasped, and started running out of the church. The priest started walking forward with his bible, "Unholy-"

But before he could say anything else Sylar threw him across the floor and against the wall, splattering blood everywhere. Claire tried to hide her face, but was unsuccessful, because he noticed her next.

"Claire? Don't hide now, I thought you'd be more brave than your family, who ran away when all I wanted to know was where you were!"

His voice boomed through out the church, shaking her off her feet.

"You killed my family, you didn't scare them away!" she yelled bravely at them.

He laughed, "Is that what you've been told? Well somebody lied to you Claire…bear"

Peter had now stood up and stood in front of Claire protectively, "You don't want her Sylar, you can have me, but leave Claire alone"

Sylar threw his head back in laughter, and focused his eyes on Candice, who was still standing frightened at the alter.

"It's her I want, and then I'll have you and Claire"

"Leave Candice out of this! She's not like us!"

Sylar started walking towards Candice but Peter advanced too, he threw Sylar back with his telekinetic ness, and stood in front of Candice.

"What's he talking about Candice?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Peter, I should have told you! I thought you wouldn't love me if I showed you who I really was"

Candice dramatically transformed. Her beautiful long hair got short, and her perfectly curved body had widened twice the size of her original shape. Her face was round and her body was chubby.

Before Peter could say anything Sylar had thrown him across the room knocking him off his feet, making him unconscious. Claire ran to Peter, and took his head in her arms.

"Wake up Peter!" she turned as she heard the screams of Candice. Sylar held her up by the neck, and with one finger slit a line across her head with his finger.

Claire started panicking more as he dropped her and walked towards them. Peter slowly fluttered his eyes open, but the cut across his face wasn't healing. Claire knew what that meant, "Peter heal!"

"I can't" he whispered.

Sylar was standing in front of them, and his hand was going towards Peter, but before he could touch him, Claire jumped in front of Peter. Sylar looked confused as his hand dug into her stomach. Claire turned down to see his whole fist had somehow gone through her skin, and was holding something inside of her.

Sylar pulled his hand out, and with it was something wrapped in blood and small. It looked like a tiny mutant baby, but Claire knew too well what he'd just done. He'd pulled the baby out of her, she felt her stomach heal , but the bump was no longer there. It was flat like it had been before.

A tear dripped down her face, and Sylar looked at her shocked, at what he himself had just done too. It only lasted a moment before his grim smile appeared again.

"Oops"

Peter was now standing up, and the look on his face was pure anger. He raised his hands slowly and with them the benches all rose and slammed into Sylar simultaneously hitting him in every direction. He fell to the ground with all the benches on top of him, and didn't move.

They both looked down at the tiny alien like baby on the floor. Claire fell on to Peter's chest and closed her eyes and he stroked her hair.

There was a pop in front of them and a short Asian man appeared before them with a sword in his hand, and smiling.

"Peter Petrelli! I stop Sylar! I use sword and kill villain!"

"What are you doing here Hiro?"

"I know Sylar come here! I come and save cheerleader!" he pointed enthusiastically at Claire. Claire tried to form a small smile back..

"Hiro you need to get out of here, he's going to wake up, and he's not going to be happy"

Hiro shook his head though, "No! I kill villain, you and cheerleader go! Please! You need to save the world! More bad happen later! I be ok! Take cheerleader to home with family!"

Sylar started stirring, and Hiro began to look nervous, "GO! GO!"

Peter didn't need to hear it twice, he kept his grasp around Claire and flew out the church and into the sky. For a few seconds they stood in midair, just looking at each other. Thinking of the horrible things that had just happened. Claire's tears fell down her eyes as she glanced at her stomach which was against Peter's.

"You said I was happy with the baby in the future Peter! You lied to me again!"

Peter didn't know what to say, he was shocked just as much as she was, "The future isn't written in stone…remember Claire?"

Nathan had said that to her the night at Kirby Plaza when Peter had been about to explode. He'd held on to Peter and they had both flown in to the sky.

She nodded, and they flew to the Petrelli mansion. Nathan was waiting outside, and looked relieved as he saw them arrive from the sky.

"I thought you guys were dead! How did you get out of there?"

Claire didn't say anything, she was still in shock at what had happened at the church. Peter let go of her as they landed, and Nathan embraced her in what was the tightest hug he'd ever given her. He looked up at peter who was blood stained as well as Claire.

"What happened after I left? Where's Candice?"

"Sylar got to her," Peter whispered.

Angela stepped out of the house, and ran to Peter hugging him, and kissing him all over his face.

"I can't believe you're alive!"

Peter formed a small smile, and hugged his mother back.

"Mom Claire needs to go home, her parents are alive," Peter looked from Angela to Nathan.

"She's part of this family Peter, she's not going anywhere. I am her father, and she's staying here"

He shook his head, "She's not safe here anymore Nathan, she has to be with her family. It's where she belongs, and it's where she wants to be isn't it Claire?"

The three of them turned to look at Claire, she froze afraid to answer. The truth was she did want to be with her family, especially now that she knew that they were in fact alive and well. She'd give anything to sleep in her bed at night and talk to her family again.

After taking a deep breath, Claire nodded, "I miss them"

…………

Claire stood in front of her house in Odessa with Peter at her side. He had his hands dug into his pockets and he too surveyed the house carefully. She knew she should have been happy to be home at last, but that meant she wouldn't see Peter anymore, or for a long time at least.

"Peter, I-" she was at a loss for words. She didn't want to say goodbye, but part of her wanted to run in with her family.

"It's ok Claire, you'll see me again, I promise, and things will be ok." He kissed her hand and smiled, "And one day you'll get your kiss"

She sobbed into her hands, "I didn't think it was going to be this hard to leave you"

He shook his head and hugged her, "You aren't leaving me, and I'm not leaving you. I'm always going to be here for you, but it's time for you to be with your family"

She nodded and started walking forward when he stopped her. His chest exhaled a sigh, "Not just yet, you have to talk to someone before you go"

She frowned not understanding what he meant until she looked behind him, out of the dark she could see a tall bald black man. It was the Haitian.

"What's he doing here?" she whispered to him.

Peter stepped back from her with remorse on his beautiful face. He swallowed and let the Haitian walk to her, holding her head with one hand.

"Peter, what are you letting him do to me?"

"I'm sorry Claire, but you can't remember what happened, it's for the best"

Claire understood what he meant. He didn't her to remember that she loved him. The Haitian penetrated through her thoughts, destroying any memories of when she'd been with him in the past year. It was as if a virus had gone through her head exploding pictures and words, that she'd exchanged with Peter. All that was left in the end was snippets of things that had happened over the year, but she couldn't piece anything together. She remembered she'd gone to Paris, and lived at the Petrelli home, but she couldn't remember any events that had happened during that time.

She frowned and looked at Peter, her hero, he'd saved her from Sylar, and all she remembered was that he was her uncle.

He was smiling, trying to hide the hurt inside him. The guilt of having her forget all that they had shared.

"What happened?" she asked clueless to why the Haitian and Peter were standing with her in front of home.

"I've brought you home to your family Claire"

Claire beamed and hugged Peter happily. She started walking into her house, but before she closed the door behind her, she looked back at him.

The look he gave her made her blissful and she smiled, "You're totally my hero"

_The End._

* * *

**Author's Note: **yes it's really the end! I didn't want to prolong it, else wouldn't be able to finish it, i have a tendency to do that! What do you guys think of the ending? If you guys liked the story I guess I could write a sequel, but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think!! thank you all who've read and reviewed, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it!

I made a soundtrack to the story, here are some songs I was listening to while writing that inspired me:

1. Tereza and Thomas- Bright Eyes

2. Torn- Natalie Imbruglia

3. Between The Bars- Elliott Smith

4. Blush- Plumb

5. Green Eyes- Coldplay

6. Lovefool- The Cardigans

7. Je veux Te Voir- Yelle

8. Protège Moi- Placebo

9. August- Rilo Kiley

10. Rest Of My Life- Rilo Kiley

11. Kiss Me- Sixpence None The Richer

12.Baby It's fact- Hellogoodbye

It's a really random mix, but in my view it fit the story!


End file.
